Les péchés des hommes vertueux
by Arakasi
Summary: Milady de Winter est morte. Définitivement, cette fois. Elle laisse derrière elle un présent ambigu. Fanfic se déroulant après la fin de la saison 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Les péchés des hommes vertueux  
 **Auteur :** Arakasi  
 **Base :** The Musketeers (BBC)  
 **Personnages :** Athos, Porthos, Aramis, d'Artagnan, Constance  
 **Résumé** : Milady de Winter est morte. Définitivement, cette fois. Elle laisse derrière elle un présent ambigu. Fanfic se déroulant après la fin de la saison 2.

 **Blabla :** J'avais dit "Plus jamais de fic à chapitres". Vous voyez comme je suis forte et que je sais tenir mes résolutions ? Mon problème, c'est que je suis incapable de courir plusieurs lièvres à la fois. Quand j'ai une idée, il faut que je l'écrive (ou que j'essaie) avant de réussir à passer à une autre et celle-ci ne tenait pas dans un one-shot. Alors, soyons clair : je ne m'engage à absolument rien sur ce truc, ni à le terminer, ni à assurer un rythme de parution régulier. En fait, c'est clairement très imprudent de me lancer là-dedans au vue de ma vie privée actuelle… Mais bon, je sais où je vais, je sais à peu près comment y aller et le tout ne devrait pas dépasser quatre chapitres et un épilogue. Alors, je vais peut-être y arriver, sait-on jamais ?

Fanfic se déroulant un mois grosso-modo après la fin de la saison 2 et comportant, par conséquent, d'importantes divergences avec la saison 3 - bon, ouais, disons carrément que ça n'a rien à voir. Pas vraiment de divergences avec la fin de saison 2, mais plutôt des partis-pris arbitraires :

1\. J'ai considéré comme acquis qu'il n'avait pas fallu à Aramis plus de deux ou trois semaines pour revenir sur sa décision (nawak) de quitter les mousquetaires - surtout à la perspective d'un grand nombre de grosses bastons. Vu comment les scénaristes anglais ont expédié cette intrigue dès le 1er épisode de la saison suivante, je suppose qu'ils l'avaient lancée de façon purement aléatoire.  
2\. Quant à Milady, ma foi… On va dire que ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a affirmé vouloir quitter la France et se couper définitivement de son époux qu'il fallait prendre cette déclaration à la lettre. Ce n'est pas comme si la dame avait montré un grand respect de la parole donnée jusque là. Plutôt une mentalité de boomerang.

En clair, j'ai évacué sans scrupules les points qui m'ennuyaient ou m'agaçaient scénaristiquement. Voilà. Sur ce et après cette longue introduction, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **...**

 **Les péchés des hommes vertueux**

 **...**

 **Chapitre 1**

Le tir avait été bien ajusté. Aramis l'admirait en connaisseur. La balle avait pénétré par l'orbite gauche du spadassin, lui fracassant l'arcade sourcilière au passage, et était ressortie par l'arrière de son crâne. L'homme était mort avant de lâcher son propre pistolet. L'arme encore fumante reposait maintenant près de sa main ouverte. Un coup superbe, vraiment, à la fois élégant et efficient, surtout venant d'une main féminine. Et c'était pitié, en un sens, qu'il n'ait pas été tiré une demi-seconde plus tôt.

Aramis reporta à contre-coeur son attention sur la jeune femme mourante.

Le mousquetaire avait toujours été amateur de beautés traditionnelles, avec un faible certain pour la blondeur angélique et les yeux bleus. Les traits trop durs et volontaires, les charmes arrogants et insolents le rebutaient. Il aimait la douceur chez une femme, la douceur et la bienveillance, même si ces deux qualités n'excluaient ni la hardiesse, ni la combativité. Pourtant, il devait admettre qu'elle était très belle ainsi. Son visage blême reposait au creux du bras d'Athos et les boucles noires de ses cheveux lui faisaient comme un halo de ténèbres. Sous la ligne nette de ses sourcils, ses yeux clairs paraissaient immenses, d'une luminosité déconcertante alors même que la vie s'y éteignait. Une figure marmoréenne d'où toute couleur semblait s'être enfuie pour se concentrer dans la tâche de sang qui s'élargissait sur son corsage.

"Pardonne-moi."

Il y avait tant de terreur dans la voix d'Athos qu'Aramis se demanda fugitivement ce que son ami redoutait le plus - la mort de la jeune femme ou que celle-ci survienne sans qu'elle lui ait donné l'absolution. Pas une pensée très charitable. Il la regrettait. Tout comme il regrettait de se trouver sur cette place, au levé du jour, tandis que les premiers rayons du levant rasaient le faîte des maisons et tombaient sur les corps des spadassins gisant sur le sol. Porthos et d'Artagnan ne paraissaient pas plus heureux de leur sort. Le grand mulâtre était grave et solennel. Le gascon, moins endurci, était blanc comme un linge. Tous trois fixaient la moribonde. C'était un spectacle pénible - Aramis n'avait jamais aimé voir mourir une femme, même celle-ci - mais infiniment préférable à celui du visage d'Athos à cette minute précise.

"Je t'en prie. Pardonne-moi."

Alors que le lumière montait, le sang sur la robe de la mourante et sur le pourpoint de mousquetaire agenouillé près d'elle virait du rouille à l'écarlate. Sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme rapide et irrégulier. Chaque respiration lui coûtait, la sueur luisait sur son front, mais Aramis s'émerveilla de ne voir sur ses traits aucune trace de peur, aucun signe de déroute. Elle ne se rendait pas. Elle luttait toujours.

"Je t'en _prie_."

La jeune femme sourit. Il y avait de l'amertume dans ce sourire. De la nostalgie aussi et un autre sentiment qu'Aramis ne parvint pas à définir. Elle leva une main gantée et effleura des doigts la joue barbue d'Athos.

"Comme c'est curieux…" souffla-t-elle.

Puis elle se tut.

Pendant le silence qui suivit, ils ne bougèrent pas. Le soleil s'éleva au dessus des toits et les ombres s'accentuèrent, se découpant nettement sur le pavé inégal. Ils attendirent encore. Ils attendirent autant qu'ils le purent. Ils auraient attendu des heures durant si la chose avait été possible, mais c'était précisément ce qu'ils ne pouvaient se permettre. Pas alors que l'air se réchauffait rapidement et que la foule parisienne était sur le point d'envahir les rues, bruyante et indiscrète. Aussi Aramis s'approcha-t-il. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Athos et la serra. Pendant un instant, il eut l'impression de toucher de la pierre et en fut si profondément troublé qu'il en resta muet.

Quand les mots lui revinrent, ce ne furent pas ceux qu'il aurait souhaités prononcer.

"Ca va aller." dit-il.

D'Artagnan le considéra avec une incrédulité légèrement choquée. Aramis esquissa un haussement d'épaules gêné - le gascon avait peut-être mieux à dire ? Porthos se gratta la barbe et lâcha un soupir si profond qu'il fit enfler sa large poitrine comme un soufflet de forge. Tous trois partageaient la même pensée sans oser la formuler à voix haute.

Bien sûr que cela n'irait pas.

 **…**

Ils l'enterrèrent sous le nom qu'elle avait adopté les trois dernières années de sa vie - Milady Clarick de Winter.

Elle avait dû en porter d'autres et Athos en connaissait probablement quelques uns mais il ne paraissait pas disposé à les partager. La cérémonie eu lieu le matin même, dans un petit cloître isolé à l'est de la porte de Saint-Honoré. Ce fut Aramis qui choisit le lieu et dénicha un prêtre dépourvu de curiosité comme de préjugés. Il se sentait toujours une dette mal définie envers la défunte. Elle n'avait jamais servi que ses intérêts propres, les avait mis en danger autant qu'elle les avait aidés, mais, sans son intervention providentielle, le mousquetaire croupirait toujours dans une geôle ou - alternative plus définitive - sous la tourbe d'un cimetière. Porthos et d'Artagnan ne partageaient sans doute pas ces sentiments magnanimes, mais ils assistèrent tout de même aux obsèques. Pour Athos, bien entendu. Ils faisaient tous cela pour Athos.

L'enterrement fut court et discret. Le prêtre était un bonhomme rond et grisonnant, assez blasé pour ne pas s'étonner de la présence de quatre mousquetaires en armes aux funérailles de celle qui avait été, sans nul doute, une dame de qualité. Il eut le bon goût de ne pas demander si la disparue avait quitté ce monde en état de grâce et débita ses _pater noster_ avec componction. Il bâcla un peu la conclusion de la liturgie mais l'heure du déjeuner allait bientôt sonner et Aramis n'eut pas le coeur de l'en blâmer.

À la fin de la cérémonie, d'Artagnan s'avança vers Athos.

Le jeune homme était tendu et embarrassé. Nul besoin d'être un grand sage pour deviner pourquoi. Davantage que Porthos et Aramis, il avait souffert des menées de Milady et nourrissait contre elle une rancune tenace que ses derniers coups fourrés n'avaient pas contribué à adoucir. Il ne voulait et ne pouvait pas feindre un regret hypocrite, mais il aimait Athos. Il aurait voulu l'aider, le soulager, prendre sur lui un peu de son chagrin et de sa souffrance... Il cherchait encore ses mots quand Athos tourna brusquement les talons et quitta le cimetière.

D'Artagnan encaissa assez bien la rebuffade, mais il n'avait jamais eu la dissimulation facile. Il était blessé et sa peine se lisait aisément sur son visage naturellement ouvert. Porthos le prit en pitié. Le colosse s'approcha du gascon et abattit sa grosse patte amicale sur son épaule.

"Laisse-lui le temps, dit-il. Du temps, c'est tout ce qu'on peut lui offrir pour le moment."

Le jeune homme le regarda et presque plaintivement :

"Je ne comprends pas. C'était une mauvaise femme.

\- Il le sait, mon gars. Il le sait…"

Aramis les rejoignit. Midi sonnait au clocher courtaud qui dominait le petit cloître. Le prêtre rondouillard avait déjà pris la poudre d'escampette, impatient de se retrouver en tête à tête avec son assiette. Un fossoyeur maussade finissait de combler la fosse sans leur prêter attention. Le mousquetaire basané coiffa son chapeau qu'il avait conservé sous son bras pendant la cérémonie.

"Dieu merci, conclut-il, il y aura la guerre."

 **…**

Il fallut à d'Artagnan près d'un mois pour saisir le sens de cette affirmation.

Quatre jours après l'enterrement, le régiment des mousquetaires gris quitta Paris en compagnie de celui de Monsieur des Essarts et de trois autres bataillons. Ils firent la route jusqu'à Chartres avant de rejoindre Tours puis Limoges, et de là les environs de Bayonne où s'était massée l'avant-garde des troupes espagnoles. Le trajet fut long et pénible - mais moins que les semaines qui suivirent. Le gascon découvrit la guerre parmi les bosquets épineux de Pays de Basque, à quelques jours de chevauchée de son village natal, et il ne l'apprécia pas.

Il la savait déjà sanglante et imprévisible, mais il l'ignorait fastidieuse et répétitive. Les jours au campement se suivaient et se ressemblaient, leur monotonie entrecoupée seulement de quelques échauffourées avec des troupes ennemies visiblement plus désireuses de mener une guerre de siège que d'affrontement. On se battait, oui, et parfois de terrible façon, mais on se rongeait surtout d'ennui entre deux missions plus ou moins périlleuses. La chaleur était étouffante, la nourriture exécrable, l'approvisionnement en eau et en poudre laissé à désirer, quant aux conditions de couchage et d'hygiène... Mieux valait ne pas en parler. Paris manquait à d'Artagnan. La caserne lui manquait et, avec elle, le réconfort du foyer et la vie aventureuse de mousquetaire. Et Constance lui manquait aussi, bien entendu. Leur lune de miel lui avait paru d'une brièveté affligeante. Un mois d'amour et de vie partagée, c'était court qu'on avait attendu si longtemps et avec tant d'impatience.

Et pourtant Aramis avait vu juste. La guerre semblait faire du bien à Athos.

Pas vraiment la guerre, en fait, mais plutôt le réseau de contraintes qu'elle suscitait. Dès le début des hostilités, ses nouveaux devoirs de capitaine de mousquetaires l'avaient complètement accaparé. Les tâches se succédaient sans fin, l'une chassant l'autre avant d'être balayée par la suivante : organiser des patrouilles, échanger plans et pensums avec les officiers des autres régiments, houspiller l'intendance, rendre des comptes à un état-major à la fois pointilleux et dépassé… Tout cela ne laissait guère de temps pour la dépression et la prostration. Peu de temps pour l'amitié également. Si d'Artagnan continuait à passer l'essentiel de ses journées aux côtés de Porthos et Aramis, il ne voyait plus Athos que ponctuellement et ces brèves rencontres étaient essentiellement consacrées à des échanges tactiques et factuels. C'était moindre mal, se disait-il. Il voulait le croire. Son ami allait mieux et c'était là l'essentiel.

En apparence, du moins.

Les hommes réagissaient diversement à la mort d'une femme aimée, d'Artagnan le savait. Certains s'effondraient, se noyaient dans leur douleur comme dans un puit sans fond. D'autres l'exorcisaient brutalement à coups de sang et d'épée. D'autres encore s'étourdissaient dans les bras de catins de luxe. À la mort de sa mère, treize ans auparavant, son propre père avait alterné pendant des mois les périodes d'accablement et celles d'activité frénétique, entrecoupées de crises de rage phénoménales. Le petit garçon qu'il avait été en conservait encore un souvenir craintif et désolant.

Athos s'était pétrifié.

Aux yeux d'un observateur non averti, peu de choses avaient changé dans son comportement quotidien. Calme et distant, il avait toujours été. Calme et distant, il restait. Et s'il paraissait plus las, plus rigide et plus hautain depuis le début de la guerre, ses anciens camarades mettaient cela tout naturellement sur le poids de ses nouvelles responsabilités et la distance nécessaire qu'elles instauraient entre eux et lui. Mais d'Artagnan avait vu les prémices du froid s'installer chez Athos. Il n'oubliait pas la façon dont celui-ci l'avait regardé dans le cimetière du petit cloître. Sans hostilité, ni dédain, mais sans la moindre trace de reconnaissance non plus. Pendant quelques secondes, son ami l'avait fixé comme il aurait dévisagé un parfait étranger et il en avait été réfrigéré jusqu'à la moelle des os.

Après leur départ de Paris, il avait espéré - ils avaient tous trois espéré - que les rigueurs du champ de bataille dissiperaient cette impassibilité glacée, malsaine. Mais les semaines s'étaient écoulées et le froid avait persisté. Avait empiré. Oh, Athos ne fuyait pas leur compagnie ! Pas ouvertement. Il lui suffisait de ne pas la rechercher et la différence de grades facilitait cet isolement passif. La toile de la tente de commandement faisait un rempart très efficace contre les manifestations de sollicitude intempestives. Ou contre tout type de manifestation, à vrai dire. Ils avaient cessé de s'illusionner : Athos se coupait d'eux. Il le faisait lentement, progressivement mais avec la même rigueur consciencieuse qu'il mettait à toute chose, y compris l'enivrement.

"Le bon côté des choses, commenta Aramis alors qu'ils étaient réunis un soir sous leur petite tente commune, c'est qu'il boit peu…

\- Et le mauvais côté ? demanda machinalement d'Artagnan.

\- C'est qu'il boit peu."

Le gascon lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension mais l'intéressé l'ignora et continua à inspecter songeusement le canon de son mousquet à la lumière de la lanterne comme si de rien n'était. Ce fut Porthos, obligeant comme à son habitude, qui l'éclaira :

"Aramis aime se croire spirituel, mais il n'a pas tort sur le fond. Le vin ne rend pas Athos plus causant, mais ça le rend un peu plus accessible. Mais c'est pas comme si on pouvait le torcher de force, hein ? Ce serait surement considéré comme une mutinerie.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire, alors ?

\- Attendre, répondit le colosse. Attendre et ne pas le lâcher."

Ils patientèrent donc. Du temps, avait dit Porthos, du temps, c'est tout ce qu'ils pouvaient lui offrir. Ils patientèrent pendant toute la campagne. Celle-ci dura jusqu'à la fin l'été et continua pendant une bonne partie de l'automne, sans qu'aucune victoire militaire majeure ne vienne faire pencher la balance en faveur d'un camp ou de l'autre. Enfin, avec l'arrivée des premières gelées, le régiment des mousquetaires gris reçut l'ordre de prendre ses quartiers d'hiver à Paris. Son capitaine organisa le retour de la troupe, conjointement avec les autres officiers du camp de Bayonne. À ce stade, Athos ne se contentait plus de battre froid à ses amis. Il ne leur décrochait plus un mot qui ne soit d'ordre professionnel, les saluait à peine et évitait avec acharnement tout entretien privé. D'Artagnan commençait à douter sérieusement des vertus du temps passé.

Le retour à la capitale n'y fit rien. Athos se barricadait dans son bureau comme un ours dans sa grotte et même les membres les plus obtus de la compagnie commençaient à sentir que l'atmosphère tournait à l'aigre - les plus observateurs n'avaient pas attendu quatre mois pour s'en rendre compte. Un seul changement notable : il s'était remis à boire et abondamment. Jamais pendant le service. Jamais en public. Mais son teint blafard et les cernes qui lui mangeaient le visage chaque matin ne trompaient pas. Hélas, la phase où une solide cuite aurait pu affaiblir sa réserve était depuis longtemps dépassée. Personne n'en disait mot, bien sûr, pas plus les soldats que Tréville à qui son rôle de ministre donnait déjà nombre de chats à fouetter. D'Artagnan n'avait pas la moindre idée du laps de temps pendant lequel la situation pourrait se prolonger avant qu'une réaction hiérarchique ne devienne inévitable.

Le gascon se sentait profondément déprimé. Il avait retrouvé les bras de Constance et la familiarité jadis rassurante de la caserne mais celle-ci semblait avoir perdu toute chaleur humaine. La garnison n'était plus un foyer. Chaque soir, il retrouvait avec soulagement la modeste maisonnée où il avait aménagé avec son épouse - soulagement d'autant plus vif quand Aramis et Porthos acceptaient de partager une soirée à leur table. Alors, le temps de quelques heures, les trois amis retrouvaient leur camaraderie d'antan ou, du moins, quelque chose qui y ressemblait assez pour que chacun puisse y puiser du réconfort. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien - des conquêtes d'Aramis, des pugilats victorieux de Porthos, des nouveaux chevaux de la garnison, des fantaisies du roi… À l'exception d'un seul sujet. Le seul qui importa. Le seul sur lequel ils n'avaient pas la moindre influence.

Novembre se traîna avec une lenteur lymphatique. Puis ce fut décembre, ses brouillards humides et ses bourrasques chargées de neige.

Enfin, janvier.

 **…**

Athos était à peu près sobre quand il arriva chez lui.

Depuis quelques temps, boire dans des tavernes lui répugnait, et pas seulement par respect instinctif du rang que Tréville lui avait octroyé. Le regard des habitués l'indifférait, mais la promiscuité et le brouhaha constant des conversations avinées l'écoeuraient. L'odeur aussi. L'odeur de transpiration partagée, de corps entassés, de fumée rance… Des inconvénients jadis négligeables devenus soudain odieux. Bien entendu, il était inenvisageable de modérer sa consommation d'alcool pour autant. Impensable également de boire à la caserne. Un capitaine des mousquetaires ne se bitturait pas devant ses hommes. Il buvait chez lui, porte close et verrou tiré, dans la chambre étriquée et basse de plafond qu'il avait habitée ces sept dernières années. Un logement de fonction était attribué à l'officier en charge de la garnison, mais l'idée de se saouler à mort dans les anciens quartiers de Tréville le révulsait presque autant que celle de se trouver à court de vin.

Cette alternative avait des inconvénients, dont la distance entre la caserne et son logis. Athos y remédiait de son mieux. Chaque matin, il remplissait une gourde de cuir avec le vin de la veille et la glissait dans son baudrier. Il n'y touchait pas de la journée - une épreuve pénible mais nécessaire - mais s'octroyait une lampée dès son départ de la garnison. Il buvait à intervals réguliers, sans cesser de marcher. Pas assez pour s'enivrer réellement, mais suffisamment pour atténuer la nausée et rendre supportables les quelques minutes qui le séparaient de chez lui.

Il venait d'en vider les dernières gouttes quand il parvint au pied de l'escalier qui menait de la rue à sa chambre. Une voix l'interpella alors qu'il posait le pied sur la première marche.

"Capitaine ? Pardonnez-moi, capitaine ?"

L'importun était un cordonnier dont l'étal se dressait en face de la maison de sa logeuse. Il était solidement bâti et avait dû jouir en son temps d'une carrure de taureau mais l'âge avait fait fondre le muscle sur ses épaules et épaissit son tour de taille. Pour l'heure, son gros visage rougi par le froid reflétait un mélange de respect et d'inquiétude. Athos le laissa approcher. Le bonhomme ne l'intéressait pas, ce qu'il avait à lui dire encore moins, mais trente-trois ans de courtoisie innée ne s'évanouissaient pas en quelques mois.

"Que puis-je pour vous ?" demanda-t-il.

Le cordonnier sembla soulagé. Le geste raide et un brin trop solennel, il tendit à Athos une enveloppe cachetée dont celui-ci se saisit mécaniquement.

"Mes excuses, capitaine. On m'a confié ça pour vous."

L'enveloppe était vierge. Athos la décacheta et en tira une feuille pliée en deux. Il l'ouvrit. Le papier était de mauvaise qualité, mais l'écriture soignée - une calligraphie nette et impersonnelle d'écrivain public. Un numéro et un nom de rue qu'il ne connaissaient pas, peut-être dans les environs de la basilique Sainte-Clotilde. Pas de signature. Il allait froisser le tout pour le jeter sur un tas d'ordures qui trônait près de l'escalier, quand un petit objet s'échappa de l'enveloppe et voltigea jusqu'au sol. Il se pencha pour le ramasser, mais se figea avant de l'avoir touché. Une petite fleur bleue desséchée gisait sur le pavé saupoudré de neige. Athos releva les yeux vers le commerçant.

"Qui vous a donné ceci ?

\- Mes excuses, capitaine. Je…

\- _Qui ?_ "

Le cordonnier paraissait à présent beaucoup plus inquiet que respectueux. Ses traits viraient du rouge au violet et il entrelaçait nerveusement se gros doigts sur son tablier. Il bredouilla :

"Une jeune femme, capitaine. Une jeune femme brune en robe verte. Elle est partie en direction de l'église, par cette ruelle. Il y a quelques minutes à peine. Peut-être pourrez-vous… ?"

Athos ne l'entendait plus.

La ruelle était étroite et verglacée. Il glissa et manqua de renverser une lavandière courbée sous ses paniers. Continua sa course sans se préoccuper des vociférations offusquées de la femme. Évita de justesse le chariot d'un rémouleur. Déboucha en trébuchant à une nouvelle intersection. Un chemin à droite, l'autre à gauche. Quelques minutes, avait dit le commerçant. Autant dire une éternité. Jamais il ne la rattraperait. Il obliqua à droite, puis encore à droite. Sa respiration sifflait. Le coeur lui battait dans la gorge à grands coups irréguliers. Un voile noir s'abattit devant ses yeux, si opaque qu'il en perdit un instant la vue et l'équilibre. Ses genoux plièrent, mais il réussit à rester debout. Se reprit dans un sursaut de conscience affolé avant de se remettre à courir, enchaînant les virages au hasard, maudissant confusément les rues labyrinthiques de Paris, les atermoiements du cordonnier, sa propre stupidité…

Son oeil capta l'éclat vert d'une robe disparaissant au coin d'un mur. Athos se précipita et parvint à l'entrée de la venelle juste à temps pour embrasser du regard la silhouette mince d'une jeune femme avant qu'elle ne disparaisse à nouveau. Il vit onduler une chevelure noire, entraperçut la blancheur d'un col de cape fourrée. Ses dents claquaient. La sueur froide lui collait sa chemise aux omoplates. Il bondit en avant.

La jeune femme poussa un cri quand il la saisit par le coude et la fit brutalement pivoter dans sa direction.

"Je n'ai rien fait ! Je vous en prie, je n'ai rien fait !"

Athos battit des paupières.

Pas une jeune femme, rectifia-t-il. Une fille, une jeune fille. Pas plus de quinze ou seize ans avec de grands yeux marrons de biche acculée qui la faisaient paraître plus juvénile encore. Le visage doux et lisse. Des cheveux bruns, oui, mais tirant sur le châtain foncé et qui s'éclairciraient peut-être encore avec les années. Une silhouette gracieuse mais pas tout à fait formée. Un moment, il en resta comme hébété, incapable de comprendre comment il avait pu confondre cette chevelure avec celle d'une autre, ce dos, ces épaules, ces hanches… Puis, il nota les larmes qui brillaient aux coins de ses paupières, sentit son bras gracile frémir sous ses doigts, vit les mouvements convulsifs de sa poitrine sous le tissu trop grossier de sa robe.

"Vous me faites _mal_." gémit-elle.

Sa voix monta dans les aigus sur le dernier mot, une note étranglée d'oisillon nouveau-né. Elle avait peur. Plus que peur. Elle était terrifiée.

Cette constatation fit à Athos l'effet d'une gifle glacée. Il aurait aimé pouvoir affirmer n'avoir jamais levé la main sur une femme auparavant. Un mensonge. Il l'avait déjà fait. Sous l'empire d'une rage puissante et d'une passion plus grande encore, mais il l'avait déjà fait. La honte le submergea aussi soudainement que l'avaient fait le frayeur et la confusion, un instant plus tôt. Seize ans. Seize ans, pas davantage. Une enfant. Il relâcha doucement son étreinte et fit un pas en arrière.

"Je suis désolé." dit-il.

La fille ne répondit rien. Elle tremblait comme une feuille. Une partie de lui voulait reculer encore, continuer à s'excuser, mais l'autre craignait égoïstement de la voir s'enfuir s'il lui en laissait l'occasion. Athos tira de son pourpoint l'enveloppe décachetée et la lui montra.

"Est-ce vous qui avait laissé cela pour moi ?" demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

"Qui vous l'a donnée ?"

Les yeux éperdus de la fille papillonnaient de droite à gauche, à la recherche d'un secours hypothétique. Ses mains tordaient frénétiquement le tissu de sa robe. Elle ne l'écoutait pas. Athos leva une main pour lui prendre la mâchoire et tourner son visage vers lui mais la laissa retomber sans avoir osé l'effleurer. Il sentait son propre désespoir monter. Ne pouvait-elle seulement _l'écouter_ ?

"S'il vous plaît… murmura-t-il. S'il vous plaît. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne vous ferai plus mal. Je vous le promets."

Elle le regarda enfin.

Ses frissons ne s'apaisèrent pas et elle continua à torturer ses jupons, triturant le textile épais avec tant de force qu'il craignit qu'elle ne s'y brise les ongles. Mais elle le regardait. Et elle lui répondit.

"Une dame, dit-elle. Une grande dame. Elle venait de la province. Je lui ai servi de femme de chambre quelquefois pendant qu'elle séjournait à Paris. Elle était généreuse et elle ne me frappait pas. Elle m'a confié la lettre. Elle m'a dit de la déposer chez vous si elle ne me contactait pas avant la fin de l'année. Je ne sais rien d'autre. Je vous jure que je ne sais rien d'autre.

\- Quand ?"

L'attention de la fille s'égarait à nouveau.

"S'il vous plaît ?"

Il aurait pu la supplier.

"Il y a cinq mois."

Elle s'était mise à pleurer tout en parlant - des larmes silencieuses qui coulaient le long de ses joues encore rondes et venaient se perdre aux coins de sa bouche. Elle avait l'air d'une adolescente, mais elle pleurait comme une femme, en retenant ses sanglots et en s'efforçant de garder la tête haute. L'enveloppe pendait dans la main d'Athos, froissée et inutile. Lentement, il la glissa de nouveau dans son pourpoint. La fille avala sa salive avec difficulté puis demanda :

"Puis-je partir maintenant ?"

Il s'effaça pour la laisser passer.

 **…**

C'était une folie.

Alors même qu'il se tenait là, dissimulé derrière un pan de mur à une vingtaine de mètres de l'entrée d'une grande maison d'apparence bourgeoise, Athos en était parfaitement conscient. Il était seul, dans une rue inconnue, au coeur d'un quartier de Paris où il n'avait jamais mis les pieds. Il avait obéi aveuglément à un billet laissé par une femme qui l'avait haï pendant des années et avait tenté de le tuer à maintes reprises. Il n'avait prévenu personne de son expédition. Et il était soûl. Enfin, pas tout à fait soûl - il avait déjà arpenté les rues de la ville dans un état bien plus lamentable - mais considérablement plus que trois heures auparavant. Il ne se serait jamais lancé sobre dans une telle aberration. Ou peut-être que si. L'instinct de survie n'était pas ce qui caractérisait le plus ses actions, ces derniers mois.

Il lui avait fallu la moitié de la soirée et l'aide plus ou moins volontaire d'un prêteur sur gages pour localiser l'adresse du billet. L'homme, un répugnant escroc au demeurant, louait ses services dans tout Paris et possédait une connaissance encyclopédique des recoins de la capitale, bien supérieure à celle du sergent de garde le plus aguerri. En le quittant, Athos avait acheté une paire de bouteilles à un vieux marchand de vin. Le vin était infect, une piquette pire encore que celle qu'il consommait habituellement. Il s'en était contenté. Avait même réussi à en ingurgiter une bonne partie avant de verser le reste dans un caniveau. Il n'avait ni vomi, ni tourné de l'oeil. Grâce en soit rendue aux années de cuites régulières qui lui avaient endurci l'estomac.

Quand il était enfin parvenu à destination, la nuit était tombée et les rues presque entièrement désertées.

La demeure n'avait rien de particulièrement inquiétant. Elle avait connu des jours meilleurs, mais restait en meilleur état que la plupart des demeures parisiennes. Porte et volets étaient clos. Un mince filet de fumée s'échappait d'une imposante cheminée encastrée dans un des murs de pignon. Pas un lieu propice en apparence à un guet-apens - mais quel lieu l'était ? Un reste de bon sens poussa Athos à contourner le pâté de maisons dans l'espoir de dénicher une porte de service. Il la trouva au bout d'un cul-de-sac où s'amassaient quelques débris de bois et des bâches huilées grossièrement pliées. La serrure était médiocre. Quelques coups de crosse, accompagnés de plusieurs poussées vigoureuses, en vinrent facilement à bout. Il pénétra dans la maison.

À l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur, même mélange de vétusté et de respectabilité petite-bourgeoise. Des commodes rustiques et fonctionnelles bordaient un couloir étroit menant à un salon de moyenne envergure. Trois fauteuils à dossier droit, quelques banquettes, un guéridon... Un vieux poêle en fonte tapissé de braises rougeoyantes éclairait faiblement la pièce. Pas de fenêtre. La maison était silencieuse. Un tapis râpé étouffait le bruit de ses bottes et l'épaisseur des murs isolait efficacement la demeure des bruits extérieurs. Athos dégagea un de ses pistolets de son baudrier. Il avait trop chaud et ses paumes étaient moites. À chaque mouvement, il entendait ou croyait entendre crisser le papier de l'enveloppe pliée contre sa poitrine. Il aurait dû interroger davantage la fille. Il n'en avait eu ni le coeur, ni le cran. Trop tard à présent. Il se força à respirer calmement, se concentrant sur la régularité de son souffle.

Une latte grinça dans son dos.

Athos fit volte-face - et mit en joue deux jeunes enfants.

Un petit garçon et une fillette. Le garçon pouvait avoir quatre ans et tenait par la main la fillette de deux ou trois années son aînée. Tous deux étaient pieds nus et portaient d'amples chemises de nuit qui leur descendaient jusqu'aux genoux. Ils le fixaient, l'oeil rond, l'air plus étonné qu'effrayé. Le garçonnet serrait contre sa poitrine une couverture de laine rouge. La fillette tenait une poupée de chiffon.

Dieu du ciel.

"Que faites-vous ici ?"

La voix claqua comme un coup de cravache. Une grande femme vêtue de gris émergea de la pénombre et vint se placer promptement près des deux enfants. Sèche, maigre, revêche et des yeux noirs irradiant la colère comme deux brandons. Elle brandissait une petite lampe à huile avec autant de menaçante férocité qu'elle l'aurait fait d'une arme contondante. Le petit garçon se pendit aussitôt à ses jupes et y enfouit son visage poupin. Moins timorée, la fillette continua d'observer Athos avec attention, manifestement curieuse de la suite des événements.

"Où croyez-vous être ? cracha la femme. Rangez cela tout de suite !"

Elle ne l'aurait pas toisé avec moins de crainte et davantage de répulsion s'il avait été un chien errant venu déféquer sur ses tapis. Athos s'empressa d'obéir.

"Je ne savais pas... bredouilla-t-il.

\- Ce n'est ni l'heure, ni le lieu de brandir des armes à feu ! vociféra-t-elle. Vous êtes dans une maison respectable ! Décampez immédiatement ou j'appelle la garde !"

À défaut de sa dignité, l'idée de voir débarquer une escouade de gardes municipaux rendit à Athos un peu de son sang-froid. Il considéra la sobriété sévère du salon, les enfants vêtus pour la nuit, le maintien autoritaire de la femme et ses longs doigts tachés d'encre. Un pensionnat. Il avait forcé la porte d'un pensionnat. Comment était-ce possible ? L'idée farfelue de s'être trompé de maison lui traversa l'esprit... Aramis aurait trouvé la situation désopilante. Il chassa machinalement cette pensée - un exercice pour lequel il avait développé une remarquable aptitude - et tenta de se concentrer sur sa situation présente et la nécessité d'apaiser son interlocutrice ulcérée au plus vite avant qu'elle ne mette ses menaces à exécution.

"Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, assura-t-il. Je vous prie de m'excuser. C'est une méprise. Je vais me retirer.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?"

Une question qu'il aurait préféré éviter. Se ridiculiser était une chose, bafouer l'honneur du régiment en était une autre. Encore une conséquence dont il aurait dû se préoccuper avant de se lancer dans cette équipée absurde.

"Athos des mousquetaires du roi. Madame, je...

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ?"

Sur un dernier coup d'oeil courroucé, elle se désintéressa de lui et s'adressant brusquement à la fillette :

"Marie, ramène ton frère au dortoir et va te coucher.

\- Julien veut faire pipi, l'informa la petite.

\- Alors, accompagne-le aux toilettes puis ramène-le au dortoir."

La fillette parut mécontente, mais s'abstint sagement de protester. Elle saisit la main du bambin et le traîna plus qu'elle ne l'entraîna hors de la pièce. Athos les vit disparaître avec soulagement. Il s'apprêtait à battre en retraite quand le regard foudroyant de la virago le figea sur place.

"Vous, restez-ici." ordonna-t-elle.

Elle tourna les talons et disparut par là où elle était venue, le laissant planté au milieu du salon, les mains et la nuque en sueur. Pendant le temps que dura son absence, Athos envisagea sérieusement de prendre la fuite. Pas une résolution très glorieuse pour un mousquetaire, mais que son embarras et son malaise rendaient bougrement attrayante. À cela s'ajoutaient les grondements sourds de son estomac à jeun qui supportait moins bien qu'il ne l'avait espéré l'abus de mauvais vin. Plus que sa fierté, ce fut la perspective d'être poursuivi dans la rue par la matrone en furie qui le retint. Dieu savait qu'elle en avait l'air capable ! Athos resta donc. Il n'avait pas les idées claires, il le savait. Tout ceci était un malentendu risible, mais il était incapable de le débrouiller pour le moment.

Il entendit les pas vifs de la femme remonter le couloir. Elle réapparut, poussant devant elle un deuxième petit garçon. Une jeune fille ensommeillée la suivait, les bras chargés d'un paquet de vêtements mal fagotté. Athos voulut ouvrir la bouche, mais la femme le devança.

"Si vous souhaitez l'emmener maintenant, dit-elle, ses affaires peuvent être prêtes dans vingt minutes. Il a soupé et s'est lavé. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas de manteau à lui prêter. Nous avions pensé que vous y pourvoiriez."

Son expression suggérait clairement qu'il était un imbécile de ne pas y avoir songé.

Le petit garçon lorgnait prudemment Athos à travers ses mèches sombres en désordre. C'était un garçonnet maigrichon à la peau claire et au cheveux bruns, perdu comme ses deux camarades dans une chemise de nuit trop grande pour lui. Il avait l'air endormi et un peu égaré. Des yeux gris ou bleus - difficile à dire à la lumière vacillante de la lampe. À peu près l'âge de la fillette. Peut-être plus, peut-être moins. Deviner l'âge des jeunes enfants ne faisait pas partie des compétences acquises par Athos durant ses années de service.

"Pourquoi devrait-il venir avec moi ?" demanda-t-il, perplexe.

Pour la première fois, le visage fermé de la femme laissa percer un sentiment autre qu'une réprobation totale et écrasante. Elle haussa un sourcil surpris.

"Ma foi, parce que c'est le vôtre." répondit-elle.

Athos abaissa son regard sur le petit garçon. Celui-ci avait à présent les yeux rivés au sol, visiblement absorbé dans la contemplation d'un interstice entre deux lattes du plancher.

Verts, ses yeux. Pas gris, ni bleus. Verts.

Le mousquetaire inspira profondément et détourna la tête.

"Non." dit-il.

Puis :

"Ce n'est pas vrai."

La femme l'ignora complètement. Elle s'était tournée vers la jeune fille et l'accablait d'une liste d'instructions débitées à toute allure. Athos n'en entendit pas un mot. Sa propre voix résonnait étrangement à ses oreilles. Calme, maîtrisée mais curieusement assourdie, comme s'élevant d'une pièce voisine. Il aurait voulu ajouter quelque chose mais n'y parvenait pas. Sa langue était de plomb, son visage et ses lèvres glacés, alors même que la nuque lui brûlait toujours comme si un fer porté au rouge avait été appliqué à la base de son cou. Tout en parlant, la femme prit des bras de sa compagne une partie des vêtements froissés et commença à les replier à grands gestes irrités. Ni l'une, ni l'autre ne lui prêtait la moindre attention.

Athos fit une nouvelle tentative, plus concluante cette fois.

"Je ne peux pas." déclara-t-il.

La femme se tourna vers lui.

"Je ne peux pas le prendre, répéta-t-il.

\- Et nous ne pouvons pas le garder, rétorqua-t-elle froidement. Nous ne percevons plus sa pension depuis des mois. Nous ne sommes pas une oeuvre de charité. Nous avons d'autres enfants à nourrir et à éduquer. Si vous n'en voulez pas, il partira tout de même."

Il la dévisagea fixement.

"Nous ne sommes pas des monstres, précisa-t-elle, irritée. Nous ne le jetterons pas à la rue. Il ira à l'orphelinat à de la porte Saint Germain."

Athos resta muet.

La pensée lui vint qu'il aurait dû partir quand il en avait eu l'occasion. Il aurait dû partir, rentrer chez lui, jeter ou brûler la lettre, puis boire jusqu'à que le néant apaisant l'engloutisse. Et, le lendemain, se rendre à la caserne et y assumer ses devoirs d'officier. Puis rentrer, se saouler à nouveau, se coucher. S'il l'avait fait… Mais il pouvait encore le faire. Il pouvait s'en aller. Aussi enragée soit-elle, la femme ne pousserait sans doute pas la vindicte jusqu'à le traquer à travers tout Paris. Quelle importance puisque rien de tout ceci n'était vrai ? Un mensonge, une erreur, un malentendu. Puisqu'il n'était responsable de rien, puisqu'on ne pouvait rien exiger de lui qu'il n'ait déjà donné ? Quelle importance ? Sa gorge était aussi sèche que du papier. Athos déglutit et chercha ses mots.

Il ne regardait pas le garçon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blabla :** Et on inaugure l'année 2019 avec un nouveau chapitre ! Aucune garantie que le suivant arrivera aussi rapidement (oui, deux semaine et demi, c'est très rapide pour moi…)

 **...**

 **Chapitre 2**

 **...**

D'Artagnan manquait à Constance.

C'était sûrement ridicule, même pour une mariée de fraîche date, de se languir de son époux après seulement une demi-semaine d'absence. Les faits étaient là, pourtant. Quelques soirées solitaires et la maison lui semblait vide, trop silencieuse et trop calme, le lit trop froid. À sa façon juvénile et impulsive, d'Artagnan était l'homme le plus chaleureux qu'elle ait connu. Il était facile de se laisser prendre à cette chaleur, de s'y accoutumer, de s'y lover comme un chat auprès d'un feu de cheminée. Curieusement, après deux saisons de séparation forcée et supportée vaillamment, la moindre absence prolongée lui pesait. La guerre était une atrocité nécessaire - du moins, en jugeaient ainsi les grands de France - mais ce que Constance avait toléré au nom d'un impératif patriotique auquelle elle était déjà peu encline à prêter foi, elle répugnait à l'accepter maintenant que le bruit des canons avait cessé. Avait-elle le choix, cependant ?

Trois jours passés. Une nuit et un jour encore à attendre. Assise devant le poêle de la cuisine, une tasse de tisane brûlante entre les mains et une couverture posée sur ses genoux, Constance prenait son mal en patience. Par les froides soirées hivernales, elle préférait cette petite salle douillette à la pièce à vivre qui la voisinait. L'odeur des plantes séchées et du bois fraîchement coupé la réconfortait. Elle aimait la façon dont la lumière des flammes jouait sur le verre des bocaux entreposés sur les étagères, allumait des reflets fauves sur le cuivre des marmites. Par l'unique fenêtre, elle pouvait voir les flocons tourbillonner et s'accumuler contre la vitre - un petit luxe qu'ils s'étaient offert en puisant dans les maigres économies accumulées durant son premier mariage. Au matin, la neige aurait fondu et tout Paris pataugerait dans la boue. Et, quand viendrait le soir, d'Artagnan serait là.

On frappa à la porte.

Dix heures avaient sonné à la petite horloge accrochée au mur et Constance s'apprêtait à rejoindre son lit. Sa première réaction fut un mouvement de joie irraisonné. Son pragmatisme naturel reprit immédiatement le dessus. Chartres était à un jour de chevauchée de Paris par temps estival. Les chances pour que d'Artagnan soit déjà de retour à la capitale étaient presque inexistantes. Un peu refroidie, elle décrocha une lampe à huile de sa poutre et glissa un petit pistolet dans son corsage, cadeau de son époux attentionné et fervent partisan de l'auto-défense féminine. Elle quitta la cuisine, l'arme bien dissimulée dans les plis de sa robe, une main fermement refermée autour de sa crosse.

Le porte d'entrée donnait directement dans la pièce à vivre. Quand Constance l'ouvrit, une bouffée d'air glacé s'engouffra dans le salon, parsemant le sol de gouttelettes de neige fondue.

Athos se trouvait sur le seuil.

Pendant un instant, Constance resta interdite. La température était si froide que des stalactites de glace pendaient des maçonneries, mais le mousquetaire était nu-tête et en simple pourpoint dans la bourrasque. Des flocons s'accrochaient en cristaux blancs à sa barbe et à ses vêtements. Il paraissait frigorifié, fatigué et légèrement ivre. Il la salua poliment du chef.

"Bonsoir, madame d'Artagnan.

\- Il n'est pas là." répliqua-elle par automatisme.

Sa réponse déconcerta son visiteur. Il la fixa en cillant, peinant visiblement à trouver une réaction adéquate. Elle se morigéna intérieurement. Idiote. Bien entendu qu'il savait que d'Artagnan était absent. Il avait signé lui-même l'ordre de mission l'envoyant à Chartres quelques jours plus tôt. Un bref silence gêné s'ensuivit pendant lequel ils restèrent face à face, l'homme immobile sous la neige et la jeune femme dans l'encadrement de la porte. Constante tenait sa lanterne levée dans un main, l'autre agrippant toujours la crosse de son petit pistolet.

"Ce n'est pas lui que je suis venu voir." dit maladroitement Athos.

Il allait ajouter autre chose quand un éternuement étouffé attira l'attention de Constance. Elle tourna la tête et vit l'enfant. C'était un petit garçon de six à sept ans, les pieds enfoncés dans la neige jusqu'aux mollets. La cape d'Athos était drapée autour de ses épaules, l'emmaillotant aussi étroitement que des langes de nouveau-né. Il la regardait, son petit visage blanc disparaissant presque entièrement dans l'ombre du chapeau de mousquetaire

"Juste ciel…" souffla Constance.

Elle prit une inspiration tremblante.

"Mais vous avez complètement perdu l'esprit !"

Le pistolet échappa à jeune femme et sonna en frappant le sol dallé. Elle tendit les mains et attira précipitamment le garçonnet à l'intérieur. Le petit éternua de nouveau - un ébrouement discret de chiot enrhumé - mais se laissa faire sans protester. Athos le suivit avec raideur. Constance lui prêta à peine attention. Sans prendre le temps de fermer la porte, elle s'agenouilla devant l'enfant et dégagea ses petites mains des pans de la cape détrempée. Elle serra ses doigts gelés entre les siens et les frictionna jusqu'à y ramener un peu de tiédeur. Le chapeau dégoulinant d'Athos pendait de part et d'autre du visage du petit. Elle le lui ôta et le rendit au mousquetaire qui le récupéra sans un mot. L'enfant frissonnait toujours. Constance l'enlaça et le souleva. Malgré sa minceur, il n'avait rien d'un ballot de chiffons, mais elle ne manquait pas de vigueur. Portant le garçonnet dans ses bras, elle entreprit de l'emmener jusqu'à la cuisine où le feu ronflait toujours au creux du poêle.

À l'instant de partir, une seconde pensée la retint. Le mousquetaire était là où elle l'avait laissé, planté près du seuil, son couvre-chef en piteux état pendant dans main. Constante lui trouva le regard étrange, presque vacant. Peut-être était-il plus soûl qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot depuis le retour du régiment à Paris, mais, si elle se fiait aux maigres bribes d'information échappées à d'Artagnan et ses amis lors des soirées partagées en commun, la sobriété n'était pas son état naturel à cette heure de la nuit. Peu importait. Elle n'avait pas le temps, ni la patience de s'en soucier. Elle désigna du menton l'âtre couvert de cendres de la cheminée.

"Fermez la porte, lui ordonna-t-elle. Il y a des bûches derrière la commode. Allumez un feu et séchez-vous. Vous allez attraper la mort."

Athos baissa les yeux sur la flaque de boue et d'eau sale qui s'élargissait autour de ses bottes.

"Je vais salir votre sol, dit-il.

\- Vous le faites déjà." répliqua sèchement la jeune femme.

Elle quitta la pièce et ferma la porte.

Une fois dans la cuisine, Constance chassa le mousquetaire de ses pensées. L'enfant seul méritait toutes sa prévenance. Elle commença à lui enlever la cape d'Athos. L'épais tissu était si gorgé d'humidité qu'il semblait peser le double de son poids, mais il avait protégé assez efficacement le corps fragile du petit garçon. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de ses pieds. Ses chaussures n'étaient pas de mauvaise qualité mais elles n'étaient pas faites pour affronter un hiver rigoureux. Les orteils de l'enfant étaient recroquevillés par le froid et elle les enveloppa aussitôt dans la couverture de laine qu'elle avait abandonnée quelques minutes plus tôt. Constance retira rapidement le reste des habits du petit garçon avant de l'emmitoufler avec tout ce qui lui tomba sous la main : torchons propres, nappes brodées et une vieille cape de son mari oubliée sur une chaise.

Se faisant, elle parlait au garçonnet. Elle lui demanda son nom, si ses orteils le faisaient souffrir, où étaient ses parents, s'il avait mangé… Le petit restait muet. Il se contenta d'acquiescer quand elle évoqua son dernier repas. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, cependant - des yeux d'un vert très clair, transparent comme l'eau de roche. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle en fut légèrement troublée. Par ça et par l'expression du visage du petit garçon, d'une gravité presque solennelle, très inhabituelle chez un enfant de cet âge. Attentive. Circonspecte. Familière.

L'espace d'une seconde, Constance eut le souffle coupé.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi d'Artagnan n'était-il pas là ?

Elle se détourna prestement de crainte que l'enfant ne remarque son effarement et s'en alarme. Ses mains frémissaient un peu tandis qu'elle remplissait d'eau une marmite et la déposait près du feu pour la faire chauffer. Constance les contrôla et adressa un sourire vacillant au petit qui ne le lui rendit pas. Le poêle était brûlant et l'eau fut tiède en moins de dix minutes - laps de temps pendant lequel elle babilla nerveusement en se déplaçant d'un bout à l'autre de la petite pièce. Puis elle dépaqueta le garçonnet et le lava soigneusement de la tête aux pieds, davantage dans l'espoir de le réchauffer que de le décrasser. Quand toute trace de chair de poule eut disparu de la peau de l'enfant et que ses cheveux bruns furent aussi hérissés qu'une corolle de pissenlit, elle s'estima enfin satisfaite.

La jeune femme venait de l'enrouler de nouveau dans sa couverture quand il se mit à trembler.

Ses frissons n'avaient jamais complétement cessé, mais ils prirent soudain un tour nettement plus angoissant. Les dents du petit claquaient. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Sa poitrine palpitait. Ses membres frêles se mirent à tressauter avec tant de violence qu'elle craignit un instant qu'il n'entre en convulsion. Constance prit peur. Elle tomba à genoux et prit l'enfant en état de choc dans ses bras. Elle le serra, le caressa, pressa sa joue contre la sienne, lui promit que tout irait bien, qu'on ne lui ferait pas de mal… Un instant, il resta raide et tremblotant contre sa poitrine - un petit animal pris de terreur - puis quelque chose se dénoua. Il lui rendit son étreinte, s'accrocha à elle avec l'énergie désespérée d'un chaton à la mamelle de sa mère. Il pleura un peu. Elle sentit ses larmes couler au creux de son cou.

Constance le berça ainsi pendant une quinzaine de minutes, le coeur déchiré entre l'attendrissement et une colère bouillonnante mêlée de pitié contre l'homme qui attendait dans la pièce voisine. Elle la berça jusqu'à que ses pleurs s'assèchent et que sa respiration affolée s'apaise. Puis elle le souleva pour la deuxième fois et le monta à l'étage par l'escalier exigu qui menait à la chambre à coucher. La jeune femme revêtit le petit d'une chemise propre de d'Artagnan et le glissa dans le lit conjugal - il était trop tard pour dresser un couchage supplémentaire et son époux ne s'en formaliserait assurément pas.

Avant de quitter la pièce, elle lui demanda à nouveau son nom.

Il le lui donna.

 **…**

En émergeant de la cage d'escalier, elle manqua de percuter Athos.

Le mousquetaire s'apprêtait à gravir les marches. Il s'immobilisa en la voyant et s'écarta pour la laisser passer. La neige dans sa barbe et sur ses vêtements avait fondu, mais ceux-ci étaient toujours assombris d'humidité. Constance n'eut pas besoin de se rendre dans la pièce à vivre pour deviner qu'il n'avait tenu aucun compte de ses recommandations. Il avait retiré ses bottes couvertes de boue, néanmoins - une marque de savoir-vivre dont elle lui fut gré. Pas assez cependant pour passer outre son exaspération et la détresse égarée du petit garçon endormi à l'étage.

"Il va bien, lâcha-t-elle aigrement. Pas grâce à vous."

La jeune femme traversa la cuisine et commença à étendre à grands gestes furieux les habits du garçonnet devant le feu. L'irritation la brûlait toujours, mais elle tentait de la contrôler, tout en redoutant ce qui arriverait une fois cette vertueuse colère évanouie. Dieu savait qu'elle n'était pas prête à braver une telle situation ! L'enfant, passe encore. Il était seul, impuissant, malheureux, il avait besoin d'elle. Elle n'était que trop disposée à lui venir en aide. Mais tout ce que sous-entendait la présence de cet enfant, ses yeux verts et graves, l'homme à ses côtés… C'était trop. Beaucoup trop. Particulièrement en l'absence de d'Artagnan et de ses amis. Maudits soient-ils ! Où étaient les mousquetaires quand on avait besoin d'eux ?

Tout en s'activant fébrilement, Constance ne cessait de houspiller Athos.

"À quoi songiez-vous, au nom du ciel ? Ce n'est plus de l'irresponsabilité, c'est de la démence ! Un enfant de cet âge, sous la neige, sans manteau, sans bottes, sans cape ! Vous auriez eu sa mort sur la conscience ! Dire que je vous prenais pour le plus raisonnable du lot… "

Une mère-poule admonestant un de ses poussins indisciplinés. Elle était incapable de s'en empêcher. Plus perturbante était la passivité avec laquelle son interlocuteur subissait ses réprimandes saccadées. Il la suivait du regard sans faire mine de l'arrêter ou de l'interrompre. Ni montrer le moindre signe de compréhension, d'ailleurs. Constance doutait sérieusement qu'il ait assimilé une seule de ses déclarations. Elle aurait sans doute obtenu de meilleurs résultats en vitupérant contre sa marmite. Elle avait attisé les braises du poêle pour la quatrième fois et commençait à s'affoler à l'idée de se trouver à court de tâches ménagères, quand le mousquetaire émit un curieux bruit étouffé, quelque chose à mi-chemin entre le hoquet et l'exclamation.

Constance se retourna juste à temps pour le voir s'effondrer.

 _S'abattre_ aurait peut-être été plus approprié. Un arbre que l'on coupe. Un instant debout, l'instant suivant à terre. Le dos d'Athos percuta une étagère quand il s'assit brutalement à même le sol, entraînant la chute fracassante de plusieurs bocaux d'herbes aromatiques. La jeune femme en resta figée de stupeur, si complètement prise au dépourvu qu'elle en oublia d'un coup sa colère. Le mousquetaire était gris. Ses yeux exorbités fixaient le vide. De sa vie, Constance n'avait jamais vu une expression d'horreur si pure, si nette sur la figure de quelqu'un. Elle se précipita.

"Mon Dieu, qu'avez-vous ?"

Athos ne répondit pas. Il tremblait aussi violemment que le garçonnet auparavant, mais ces soubresauts, déjà impressionnants chez un enfant, étaient d'autant plus effrayants chez un homme fait. Constance s'accroupit à ses côtés. À ce moment précis, la ressemblance entre le mousquetaire prostré et le petit garçon tétanisé était si criante, d'une évidence si aveuglante que la jeune femme en reçut comme un coup au coeur. Elle ne savait que faire. C'était un adulte, l'ami de son époux, accessoirement son supérieur hiérarchique - un détail auquel elle avait peu songé jusque là. Elle ne pouvait décemment l'enlacer et le réconforter comme elle l'avait fait du petit garçon. À court d'inspiration, elle lui saisit les mains et les pressa. Il lui broya les siennes en retour avec tant de force qu'elle dut étouffer un cri de douleur.

"Il va bien, chuchota-t-elle. Je vous jure qu'il va bien...

\- Vous ne comprenez pas."

Il avait le regard fou d'un homme en proie à la fièvre ou au cauchemar.

"Vous ne comprenez pas..."

Et dans un souffle épouvanté :

"Elle était _enceinte_. Elle était enceinte quand je l'ai…"

Athos n'en dit pas plus.

Constance n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre davantage. Désemparée, elle ne pouvait que rester là, ses doigts entrelacés à ceux gantés du mousquetaire anéanti. Elle aurait voulu trouver des mots apaisants, des mots rassurants. Elle aurait voulu lui dire "Ce n'est pas votre faute". À la vérité, elle n'en savait rien. Elle connaissait peu de choses du passé d'Athos - d'Artagnan, abondamment prolixe sur tout autre sujet, restait discret sur les secrets de ses frères d'armes - mais ce qu'elle savait était aussi triste que sordide. C'était un homme bon, elle n'en doutait pas. Un homme brave, droit et vertueux. Elle le connaissait peu mais l'appréciait et appréciait encore davantage l'affection évidente qu'il vouait à son époux, même si cette affection ne s'était guère montrée démonstrative ces derniers temps. Mais les hommes bons commettent leurs propres atrocités, parfois plus effroyables que celles des mauvais, et les paient souvent bien plus cher. Les crapules ne connaissent pas le remords.

Elle dit plutôt :

"Lui avez-vous demandé son nom ?"

Silence. Elle serra les lèvres pour retenir une remarque trop coupante et probablement injuste.

"Il s'appelle Olivier."

Athos la considéra avec incrédulité. Il laissa échapper un rire étranglé. Ou peut-être un sanglot. Constance n'en était pas certaine. L'espace d'une seconde, elle le crut sur le point de fondre en larmes - perspective effrayante à laquelle elle n'était absolument pas préparée - mais il se contint. Elle fut témoin de l'effort intense, convulsif qu'il déploya pour retrouver une contenance. Un effort presque couronné de succès. Son visage restait blême et en sueur, mais ses tremblements se calmèrent, réduits au niveau de simples frissons nerveux.

Le mousquetaire baissa les yeux sur le sol jonché d'éclats de verre et sur ses mains crispées sur celles de la jeune femme. Il afficha un air brièvement penaud et les relâcha.

"S'il vous plaît, pouvez-vous… ?" marmonna-t-il.

Constance glissa un bras sous son aisselle et l'aida à se hisser sur ses pieds. Ses propres jambes flageolaient un peu sous l'effet conjugué du choc et du soulagement. Elle conduisit l'homme chancelant jusqu'au fauteuil en osier qu'elle avait occupé durant la soirée. Il restait un peu de soupe tiède dans une casserole. Elle en remplit un bol qu'elle amena à Athos qui s'en saisit avec une gratitude presque pathétique. En traversant la pièce, la jeune femme remarqua un baluchon encore mouillé abandonné sur la table. Elle n'avait pas noté que le mousquetaire le portait à son arrivée et lui-même l'avait tout à fait oublié si elle en jugeait son oeil terne quand elle le lui désigna. Le petit sac contenait quelques habits sommairement pliés et une chemise de nuit. Peu de choses mais déjà plus qu'elle n'en espérait.

"Est-ce à lui ?" demanda-t-elle.

Athos ne s'intéressait plus au baluchon.

"Ce n'est pas vrai…"

À peine un murmure. Et une déclaration en flagrante contradiction avec les paroles balbutiées quelques minutes plus tôt. Constance aurait pu le souligner, mais le regard d'Athos la suppliait muettement de n'en rien faire. La jeune femme s'en abstint donc. Ce n'était pas à elle de plaider cette cause. Elle ne s'en sentait ni la légitimité, ni les arguments. Mais il y avait quelque chose qu'elle pouvait faire tout de même. Qu'elle devait faire. Elle prit un tabouret et s'assit aux côtés d'Athos.

"Rien ne vous oblige à affronter cela seul." lui dit-elle.

Silence toujours. Le bol de soupe refroidissait sur les genoux du mousquetaire, déjà oublié. Elle prit à nouveau une de ses mains entre les siennes. Un geste doux et délibéré auquel il ne tenta pas de se soustraire.

"Je peux vous le garder pour cette nuit, continua-t-elle à mi-voix, mais d'Artagnan sera là demain soir, vous le savez. Je vous en prie, promettez-moi... Promettez-moi que vous allez leur en parler.

\- Ai-je le choix ?"

La question appelait une réponse sincère. Constance la lui donna.

"Non. Si vous n'en parlez pas, je le ferai à votre place."

Il aurait pu à bon droit s'en irriter. Elle s'attendait à moitié à ce qu'il le fit et s'y était préparée. Quel droit avait-elle de le mettre au pied du mur ? Au lieu de cela, il lui adressa un sourire blafard.

"Vous êtes une femme très généreuse, madame d'Artagnan." constata-t-il.

Elle piqua un fard - la malédiction des peaux trop claires - et détourna la tête pour dissimuler son malaise.

"Pas plus qu'une autre.

\- Si."

Il y avait tant de tristesse dans ce dernier mot, tant de lassitude désolée, que Constance ne trouva rien à ajouter. Elle récupéra le bol à moitié vide et se dirigea vers la cuvette pour le laver.

…

Le journée touchait à sa fin quand Athos vint les trouver.

Le temps s'était légèrement réchauffé depuis la veille et les soldats se prélassaient par petits groupes paresseux dans l'enceinte de la caserne en attendant la fin de leur service. Porthos et Aramis tuaient l'ennui en jouant au piquet sur un bout de la table commune. Ils jouaient aussi mal l'un que l'autre, l'esprit distrait par des pensées moroses, mais la chance penchait nettement du côté de Porthos - une circonstance de peu d'importance puisque le vainqueur s'était engagé dès le début du jeu à inviter le vaincu à la taverne pour le consoler de son infortune. D'Artagnan les avait accompagnés le temps de deux parties mais avait rapidement lâché le morceau. Le gascon ne tenait pas en place. Un vrai diable sur ressort. Depuis son retour de Chartres, deux heures auparavant, il rongeait son frein, manifestement impatient de rentrer chez lui et d'échapper à l'atmosphère morne de la caserne. Difficile de l'en blâmer. N'empêche, Aramis aurait apprécié qu'il cesse ses allers-retours frénétiques entre les écuries et l'armurerie. L'agitation stérile lui tapait sur les nerfs.

De leur coin de cour, ils virent Athos descendre d'un pas lourd l'escalier qui menait à son bureau. Rien d'étonnant à cela. Le soleil s'était couché et leur capitaine devait avoir hâte de se biturer tranquillement chez lui. Déprimant de constater à quelle vitesse cette attitude était devenue quotidienne, au point de ne plus susciter aucune réaction chez les hommes de la garnison.

Mais, au lieu de se diriger vers la salle d'armes pour un dernier tour d'inspection comme d'accoutumée, Athos obliqua dans leur direction. Étonnant. Deux mois bientôt qu'il n'avait manifesté aucune velléité de renouer avec eux. Quand il condescendait à s'adresser à eux, c'était séparément et rencogné derrière sa table comme derrière les murs d'un fortin. Je t'en foutrais de la chaleur amicale.

Il s'immobilisa devant leur table et brutalement :

"J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer."

C'était un peu fort.

La patience n'était pas la principale qualité d'Aramis mais il s'était efforcé à la tolérance pendant presque une demi-année. Il avait supporté le mutisme interminable, la retenue glaciale d'Athos et son indifférence ostensible sans broncher - ou peu s'en fallait. Alors, voir l'intéressé débarquer soudainement et exiger sans ambage leur coopération, cela lui hérissait légèrement le poil et à raison ! Oh, il n'envisagea pas sérieusement d'envoyer Athos au diable, mais une petite réplique aigre et bien sentie ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Il hésitait entre "Grand Dieu, nous nous parlons ?" et "Voyez-vous, mon capitaine, nous sommes un peu occupés pour le moment..." quand Porthos s'empara tranquillement des cartes posées sur la table. Il les réunit en un petit paquet rectiligne qu'il glissa dans son pourpoint, puis se leva.

"On te suit, camarade." répondit-il.

Et tout fut dit.

Ils attendirent qu'Athos ait expédié ses derniers devoirs journaliers, puis le suivirent à travers les rues de Paris. S'ils avaient espéré des explications supplémentaires en cours de route, ils en furent pour leur frais. Les sept mots prononcés dans la cour avaient visiblement épuisé son quota de loquacité pour la soirée. D'Artagnan était nerveux, Porthos stoïque et Aramis agacé. Intrigué également, il fallait bien l'admettre. Il fallait à Athos une grande nécessité pour qu'il se soit décidé à enfin les aborder. Même dans ses bonnes périodes, leur ami avait toujours montré une répugnance marquée et quasi-pathologique à demander de l'assistance. Pour quoi que ce fût d'ailleurs. Du soutien dans un combat à quelques sous pour terminer un fin de semaine difficile, en passant par un remède maison pour soigner une grippe carabinée - Aramis en faisait d'excellents, aussi ignobles qu'efficaces. Alors, aujourd'hui, vous pensez...

Tout en remontant la chaussée ponctuée de flaques de boue grisâtres de la rue Sainte Catherine, le mousquetaire lorgnait du coin de l'oeil la physionomie d'Athos. Dure, maussade et harassée à la fois. Plutôt ordinaire à cette heure de la journée. Pourtant, il y décela quelque chose de nouveau. Une préoccupation farouche et fiévreuse, celle d'un homme si profondément obnubilé par une pensée ou un objectif qu'il en négligeait tout ce qui ne s'y rapportait pas de près ou de loin. Le bon vouloir et l'éventuelle susceptibilité de ses frères d'armes en faisaient clairement partie.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes de marche, ils s'arrêtèrent devant le logis des d'Artagnan. Le gascon haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Athos eut la bonne grâce de paraître gêné, quoique très fugacement. Constance vint leur ouvrir au premier heurt. Elle paraissait elle-même fatiguée, les yeux cernés et les traits tirés par l'anxiété. Elle ne masqua pas son soulagement en les découvrant tout quatre debouts devant sa porte. Aramis ôta courtoisement son feutre. On était civil ou on ne l'était pas. La jeune femme prit à peine le temps d'embrasser un d'Artagnan perplexe et un peu perturbé avant de les guider vivement à l'intérieur de la maison.

"Entrez, dit-elle. Il finit son souper."

Pendant le court trajet depuis la caserne, Aramis avait envisagé divers dénouements à leur petite excursion, les uns dramatiques, les autres triviaux, tous purement chimériques puisqu'il ne disposait d'aucun indice pour évaluer la suite des événements. La plupart impliquait une bonne dose de violence. S'il s'en fiait à son expérience, les expéditions mystérieuses menées à la tombée de la nuit se terminaient rarement sans plaies et bosses.

Comme quoi, on pouvait toujours être surpris… Dans la petite cuisine des d'Artagnan, pas d'escouade de malandrins ou de gardes rouges armés jusqu'aux dents, mais un petit garçon en train de terminer paisiblement assiette. L'enfant tenait un bout de pain à la main et l'utilisait pour nettoyer ses restes de ragoût. L'opération était d'importance et requérait tant son attention qu'il ne nota pas immédiatement l'entrée de la jeune femme et des trois hommes dans la pièce - Athos était resté dans la pièce à vivre. Il leva la tête à leur approche. Battit des paupières et posa son pain sur la table. Les mousquetaires fixèrent le petit garçon. Le petit garçon fixa les mousquetaires. Personne ne pipa mot. Aramis chercha les yeux de Constance, mais elle se tordait les mains, le visage tourné vers la porte restée entrouverte et qu'Athos n'avait décidément aucune intention de franchir.

Il prit sur lui de dénouer la situation. S'accroupissant devant la chaise du petit pour mettre son visage moustachu à la hauteur du sien, il lui sourit.

"Eh bien, chaton, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? On t'a trouvé devant la cheminée ?"

Aramis s'était toujours flatté d'attirer la confiance des jeunes enfants, mais il était dit que cette soirée serait celle des déconvenues.

Le garçonnet ne daigna même pas lui sourire en retour. S'il avait fallu choisir un terme pour définir le regard qui lui renvoya, le plus pertinent aurait été _dubitatif_. Un regard qui proclamait que le monde était une affaire sérieuse qu'il convenait d'aborder de même. Qu'il était irresponsable, voire criminel, d'en faire autrement. Que l'insouciance était un luxe que seuls les sots et les inconscients pouvaient se permettre. Un regard qu'Aramis avait affronté bien souvent, ces sept dernières années, et qu'il connaissait aussi intimement que le gros rire de Porthos ou le froncement de sourcils de Tréville.

Il en resta bouche bée.

Dans son dos, d'Artagnan prit une courte et bruyante inspiration. Et Porthos gronda :

"Putain de bordel de Dieu."

Aramis n'aurait pas mieux dit.

 **…**

"C'est un orphelin, déclara Athos. Il n'appartient à personne."

Aramis se demanda si son ami mesurait la cruauté de ces paroles. Probablement pas. Il connaissait Athos depuis assez longtemps pour le croire foncièrement incapable de cruauté volontaire. D'égoïsme, c'était autre chose. Rien de plus profondément égoïste que la douleur. Lui-même en savait quelque chose pour l'avoir expérimenté à quelques reprises - dont certaines encore récentes. Dès que l'on effleurait, ne serait-ce que du bout des doigts, la cause originelle de sa souffrance, Athos se roidissait. Il devenait un autre homme, presque un étranger et un étranger qu'il n'était pas bon de côtoyer. C'était désagréable et affligeant, mais tristement prévisible.

Pour la première fois depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité, ils étaient tous les quatre réunis dans une même salle et l'ambiance n'avait rien de chaleureux, ni d'amical. Un petit feu achevait de se consumer dans l'âtre de la cheminée, apportant un peu de tiédeur bienvenue à la pièce. D'Artagnan et Constance étaient assis de part et d'autre de la table, les mains de son épouse dans celles du jeune homme. Porthos et Aramis s'étaient appropriés les deux fauteuils du salon. Le mousquetaire basané avait allongé ses jambes pour appuyer ses bottes sur un tabouret bas. Athos était resté debout. Le dos appuyé contre l'une des poutres de la cheminée, les épaules carrées et rigides comme avant un assaut, il leur faisait face. Il serrait les dents. Aramis pouvait voir distinctement les tendons de ses mâchoires contractées se dessiner sous sa barbe.

"Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle semblait affirmer…" commenta Porthos.

Athos se raidit davantage.

Un exploit au vu des circonstances. Et un indéniable acte de bravoure de la part du grand mulâtre. S'il y avait un sujet que leur camarade répugnait à aborder davantage que sa possible paternité, c'était bien évidemment l'identité de la mère du petit. Il leur avait parlé du billet. Du billet, de la fleur séchée et du pensionnat. Il n'avait pu faire autrement, mais avait mis à son récit toute la passion d'un juriste débitant un acte notarial. Le ton ferme, neutre, presque didactique. Une excellente performance qu'un comédien du Marais n'aurait pas désavouée. Aucun d'entre eux n'était dupe. Athos irradiait la tension comme un phare sa lumière - une tension palpable, presque insoutenable qui vous mettait les nerfs à vif comme frottés au papier de verre. Aramis, pourtant peu impressionnable par nature, en était inquiété. À ce niveau de pression nerveuse, les hommes pliaient ou se brisaient. Il n'y avait pas de troisième issue.

Et Athos ne voulait pas plier. Peut-être en était-il incapable.

"Elle a menti." dit-il.

Aramis prit la mesure de ses troupes d'un coup d'oeil. Pas très enthousiastes, les troupes. Le gascon était pétrifié et Constance au bord de l'épuisement. Il ne pouvait apparemment compter que sur Porthos qui semblait pour l'instant plongé dans l'examen méditatif d'une brique mal taillée du mur.

\- Sans doute, concéda-t-il prudemment. Mais j'ai beau cherché, j'avoue ne pas saisir pourquoi elle aurait menti sur ce sujet en particulier…

\- Elle mentait sur _tout._ "

Une faille, enfin.

Ils avaient tous entendu la note d'hystérie vibrer dans la voix d'Athos. Lui-même en fut conscient car il se tut aussitôt et resta pantelant, la respiration heurtée comme un coursier dont on aurait trop brutalement serré la bride. Aramis le vit tâtonner à sa ceinture et en détacher une gourde de cuir. Il la porta à ses lèvres et, sans regarder personne, en avala plusieurs lampées hâtives. La gourde frémissait dans ses mains quand il la rabaissa pour la raccrocher à son emplacement initial. Un aveux de faiblesse impensable. Athos avait souvent bu devant eux - le moyen de faire autrement ? - mais jamais avec cette intensité maladive, dérangeante. Aramis avait sincèrement pensé que tout était préférable à l'atonie morbide des derniers mois. Il n'en était plus certain.

Une pause embarrassée suivit. S'éternisa. Porthos contemplait sa brique, d'Artagnan ses pieds et Athos un point non défini quelque part au dessus de la porte de la cuisine. Quand il devint évident que ce dernier était tout à fait capable d'abandonner la discussion sans autre forme de procès, Aramis reposa ses bottes à terre. Ses talons résonnèrent bruyamment en touchant le sol. Quatre paires d'yeux se fixèrent immédiatement sur lui, dans l'expectative.

Bon. À la guerre comme à la guerre.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, conclut-t-il doctement, nous sommes maintenant responsable du petit. Nous ne pouvons le ramener dans son pensionnat, ni le confier à un orphelinat. Constance, pouvez-vous le loger et le nourrir encore quelques jours ? Le temps de prendre des dispositions plus durables ?

\- Bien entendu." répondit la jeune femme.

D'Artagnan se racla la gorge.

"Je note que personne ne me demande mon avis, souligna-t-il discrètement, mais je tiens à préciser que je suis d'accord."

Constance lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. L'atmosphère se détendit imperceptiblement. Une décision avait été prise et, aussi imparfaite et provisoire soit-elle, chacun en était soulagé - Athos compris, sans doute, bien qu''il n'en montra strictement rien. Bénis soient les miracles de la temporisation. Aramis se leva et repoussa son fauteuil. Il avait grande envie d'un coup à boire, accompagné si possible d'un solide repas et des charmes faciles d'une jolie serveuse. Et les d'Artagnan avaient manifestement besoin d'un peu de temps à eux pour se retrouver et organiser les jours à venir. Il leur souhaitait bien du courage. Porthos l'imita avec un grognement sonore. Peu de paroles furent échangées ensuite. Les banalités d'usage. Juste avant de franchir le seuil, le colosse enserra le gascon et son épouse dans une étreinte rugueuse - la seconde en parut un peu étonnée mais pas franchement dérangée. Aramis embrassa la jeune femme sur la joue et tapota l'épaule de d'Artagnan.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans la rue et Aramis réalisait que le plus pénible restait encore à faire. Dieu merci, Porthos lui épargna un devoir déplaisant. Avec cette assurance placide qui n'appartenait qu'à lui et aux ours des montagnes, le grand mulâtre se tourna vers Athos et calmement :

"Nous savons qu'elle t'a fait du mal. Mais, qu'il soit d'elle, de toi ou de personne, rappelle-toi que le loupiot n'est coupable de rien."

Puis il tourna les talons et s'éloigna d'un pas chaloupé.

Épatant, songea Aramis. Un sens de la théâtralité inné. Ce garçon aurait fait des merveilles sur les planches, s'il n'était encore plus doué pour briser les crânes. Le visage d'Athos était figé, un masque vide de toute expression. Aramis aurait voulu être capable d'assez d'indulgence pour le prendre davantage en compassion. De compassion, il n'en manquait pourtant pas... Mais, à cet instant précis, il avait surtout envie de lui plonger la tête dans un seau de glaçons et de l'y maintenir jusqu'à suffocation - ou, mieux encore, un miraculeux retour à la raison. Las, on ne pouvait réaliser tous ses désirs, même les plus naturels. Il effleura le bord de son chapeau dans une esquisse de salut maniéré et partit à la poursuite de Porthos, pressant le pas autant que le lui permettait sa dignité.

Il parvint à le rattraper un croisement de rue plus loin. Le colosse s'était immobilisé derrière un muret et l'attendait patiemment, appuyé d'une épaule contre la paroi d'un boutique de drapier. Il se redressa à son approche et inclina sa large tête brune sur le côté.

"Bonne sortie ? questionna-t-il.

\- Splendide, approuva chaleureusement son ami.

\- Bien. Tu veux en parler ?"

Aramis acquiesça. Foutre oui.

"Moi aussi. Fait frisquet, ici. On va se torcher ?"

Ce qu'ils firent et ils le firent bien.

 **...**

 **Blabla :** Pour info, Olivier est le vrai prénom d'Athos. C'est tout à fait canon, mais je suis épatée que le fandom anglais ait réussi à dénicher cette information, puisqu'il ne figure dans aucun des tomes de la trilogie de Dumas, contrairement à ceux d'Aramis et Porthos. Il faut aller le pêcher dans le prologue de la version théâtrale des "Trois mousquetaires" écrite par le romancier. Fallait avoir la volonté et l'idée de l'y chercher… Je ne le connaissais pas moi-même et pourtant j'en ai bouffé du Dumas. Par certains côtés, les fans sont merveilleux !


	3. Chapter 3

**Blabla :** Youhou, nouveau chapitre, j'ai réussi ! Et je vous assure qu'au vu des circonstances, c'était pas forcément gagné. (En fait, s'il faut chercher un côté positif au fait de devoir faire le kangourou trois fois par nuit pour une adorable petite chieuse insomniaque, c'est que ça laisse le temps de cogiter à de la fanfic…) En fait, il s'agit plutôt d'une moitié de chapitre. J'ai réalisé en l'écrivant que cette partie du récit ne tiendrait pas en un seul chapitre et je l'ai coupée en deux. La fic sera donc finalement en cinq chapitres et un épilogue. Bonne lecture !

 **...**

 **Chapitre 3**

 **...**

Il fallut à d'Artagnan un certain temps pour s'accoutumer à la présence de l'enfant.

Celui-ci n'était pourtant pas d'un naturel envahissant. Tout au contraire. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais été confronté à un garçonnet aussi tranquille et réservé. Lui-même avait été un enfant excessivement turbulent, la terreur des poules et des cochons qu'il s'évertuait à chevaucher malgré les remontrances de ses parents et l'exaspération des fermiers voisins. Il avait gardé de ces premières années des souvenirs très vifs et considérait naturellement les jeunes garçons comme des petits animaux à moitié domestiqués. Ils chahutaient, couraient, se battaient, tiraient les cheveux des filles et déposaient des tas de crottin en équilibre sur le haut des portes. Ils ne donnaient pas l'impression de vous jauger constamment et ne passaient pas des heures plongés dans le déchiffrage assidu d'un vieux livre de recettes que votre épouse avait oublié sur une chaise. Et, surtout, ils faisaient du bruit. Beaucoup, beaucoup de bruit.

Car ce qui perturbait le plus le gascon chez le loupiot - ainsi l'avait baptisé Porthos et ainsi avaient-ils pris tous l'habitude de le nommer - c'était son silence. Pour peu d'avoir l'attention vagabonde, on en oubliait sa présence. Un instant, on se croyait seul, affalé confortablement dans un fauteuil du salon et les pieds dans la cheminée. Et l'instant suivant, le petit était là. Immobile à quelques mètres de vous, avec ses yeux calmes et sa tignasse ébouriffée qui lui tombait sur les yeux. De quoi donner des palpitations à un coeur trop fragile. Non que d'Artagnan fut sujet à de tels troubles émotionnels, mais il devait admettre que tout cela le rendait un peu nerveux. Il s'en était ouvert à Constance et avait été légèrement vexé par l'hilarité mal contenue avec laquelle son épouse avait accueilli sa confidence.

"Tous les garçons de sept ans ne sont pas des petits démons aux mains couvertes de crottin, s'était-elle moqué. Je n'ai pas de volailles à terroriser. Tu préférerais qu'il casse mes plats, brûle mon linge et salisse mes tapis ?

\- Je préférerais qu'il me parle !

\- Il n'aime pas parler.

\- Qu'il me sourit, alors.

\- Il me sourit à moi."

C'était vrai. Si le loupiot restait d'une circonspection sévère vis-à-vis de d'Artagnan, il semblait s'attacher rapidement à Constance. La jeune femme avait demandé à s'absenter du Louvre quelques jours, le temps de régler une affaire personnelle, et la reine lui avait gracieusement donné son autorisation. Une journée en tête à tête avait suffi pour que le garçonnet prenne l'habitude de la suivre partout, collant à ses talons comme une ombre fidèle et discrète. Constance n'en paraissait nullement gênée. De fait, elle en était même enchantée. Jamais rétif, ni capricieux, le petit était toujours prêt à l'aider à plier ses draps et à essuyer sa vaisselle. Quand elle ne lui confiait aucune tâche, il semblait se satisfaire de sa simple compagnie et, assis sur son tabouret dans un coin de la cuisine, l'écoutait fredonner et construisait des petits édifices à la délicatesse fragile avec tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main - débris de poterie, bâtons de cannelle, cartes à jouer.

Et il lui souriait. Des éclairs d'affection enfantine, d'autant plus chaleureux qu'ils étaient rares. D'Artagnan captait parfois un de ces sourires et il en était troublé. Des petits garçons aux yeux verts et aux cheveux noirs, il devait y en avoir des milliers mais qui souriaient ainsi…

Un soir, il l'entendit rire.

Il venait de franchir le seuil de son logis, encadré d'Aramis et de Porthos qui avaient saisi un prétexte quelconque pour le raccompagner chez lui, et des bribes de voix enjouées s'échappaient par le porte entrouverte de la cuisine. Et puis, soudain, un éclat de rire, clair et léger comme le chant de la pluie sur du verre. Une bouffée chaude et odorante les accueillit quand ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Des pelures de pommes couvraient la table de la cuisine et jonchaient une partie du dallage. Constance et le garçonnet étaient plongés dans la contemplation extasiée d'un plateau de tartelettes encore fumantes.

Emporté par sa fierté d'artiste, le loupiot en oublia sa méfiance initiale. Il accourut à leur rencontre et d'Artagnan ne fut pas peu fier d'être convié le premier à admirer les chefs d'oeuvre tout juste sortis du poêle. Porthos suivit et, enfin, Aramis. Ce dernier ne se consolait pas de la fâcheuse impression qu'il avait produite le premier soir et déployait tous ses charmes pour séduire le petit garçon. Sans grande efficacité jusque là. On passa les heures suivantes à déguster les tartelettes et à féliciter le petit cuisinier qui recevait chaque compliment avec un mélange de dignité guindée et de ravissement manifeste. Honneur insigne, il daigna même se hisser sur un genou de Porthos pour découper un gâteau en deux. Aramis en verdit de jalousie.

À partir de ce jour, les choses devinrent plus faciles. Sans en devenir plus bavard pour autant, le garçonnet semblait avoir accepté leur présence et même l'apprécier. Rien de comparable à la tendresse de chiot reconnaissant qu'il vouait à Constance, mais l'ambiance des soirées dans la petite maisonnée des d'Artagnan en fut considérablement allégée.

D'une ou deux visites par semaine, Porthos et Aramis passèrent à une tous les deux jours, s'attardant parfois plusieurs heures pour amuser le loupiot et jouer avec lui. Ils n'avaient qu'une idée approximative de ce qui pouvait divertir un bambin de cet âge, mais n'importe quelle marque d'attention semblait réjouir le petit garçon - il n'en avait visiblement pas beaucoup bénéficié pendant ses années au pensionnat. Le grand mulâtre poussa le vice jusqu'à tenter d'apprendre à l'enfant à jouer à la belotte. Aramis ricana dans sa barbe en le regardant expliquer patiemment le rôle de chaque carte, les brandissant les unes après les autres devant les yeux subjugués du garçonnet, et fit remarquer qu'Athos désapprouverait férocement cette initiative s'il venait à la connaître.

Ce qui jeta un froid.

Trois semaines à présent qu'Athos les avait conduit chez les d'Artagnan. Trois semaines qu'il n'avait ni mentionné, ni manifesté le moindre désir de voir l'enfant.

 **…**

Le gascon se demandait parfois ce que le petit saisissait réellement de la situation. Peu de choses, pensait-il. Espérait-il. La nuit où le mousquetaire ivre et exténué l'avait confié aux bons soins de Constance, le garçonnet était encore sous le choc de son déracinement brutal. Il avait froid, était effrayé, déboussolé... Comment aurait-il compris quoi que ce soit aux événements récents ? Grand Dieu, il n'avait que sept ans ! Cette opinion paraissait tout à fait vraisemblable au jeune homme, mais le soir où il eut l'imprudence de vouloir la défendre auprès de son épouse, il s'attira un regard si souverainement hautain qu'il en resta coi. Même dédain à peine dissimulé quand il tenta d'aborder la possible paternité de son ami.

"Il n'y croit pas, plaida-t-il faiblement.

\- Oh si, il y croit."

Le loupiot était couché depuis une demi-heure, après s'être avidement rassasié d'une gargantuesque part d'omelette aux champignons. Assis dans le fauteuil d'osier de la cuisine, sa propre assiette posée sur les genoux, d'Artagnan tentait de paraître plus assuré qu'il ne l'était. Debout près du poêle, son épouse le toisait de toute sa hauteur, un tablier effiloché autour de la taille et la bouche pincée de désapprobation. Elle était vraiment jolie quand elle était irritée. Pas une pensée très utile pour soutenir une dispute.

"Mais il affirme le contraire !" protesta le gascon.

Un mauvais argument. La jeune femme serra tant les lèvres qu'elles se réduisirent à deux fines lignes blanches. Elle détacha son tablier et le fit claquer sur la table comme un fouet de charretier sur la croupe d'un mulet.

"Et vous, les hommes, dites toujours exactement ce que vous pensez, n'est-ce-pas ? siffla-t-elle. C'est remarquable. Quelle dommage que les femmes soient incapables d'en faire autant."

D'Artagnan dut paraître particulièrement déconfit car elle s'adoucit aussitôt. Elle lui sourit, lui caressa la joue avec une indulgence compréhensive un peu mortifiante, puis le sujet fut clos et ils allèrent se coucher. Le gascon se réveilla l'esprit troublé et le conserva jusqu'à son retour à la garnison. L'idée qu'Athos puisse considérer l'enfant comme sien et le repousser néanmoins le perturbait énormément. Il aimait et respectait son ami pour de nombreuses raisons, mais l'une d'elles était sa capacité à faire ce qu'il fallait au moment où il le fallait, à prendre les décisions les plus justes, les plus probes. Une capacité qui manquait parfois au gascon, à lui comme à ses deux frères d'armes. Athos était la boussole morale de leur petit groupe. S'il n'assumait plus ce rôle, s'il le refusait, à quelle échelle se fier alors ? À quelles couleurs se rallier ?

Sitôt arrivé à la caserne, il rapporta la conversation partagée avec son épouse à Porthos et Aramis qui se restauraient assis sous le porche du bureau d'Athos. Le premier grogna dans son godet de bière. Le deuxième fronça le sourcil et se lissa la moustache d'un air approbateur.

"Elle n'est pas seulement bonne et jolie, ta Constance, commenta-t-il. Elle pense droit aussi."

Ce n'était pas la réaction qu'espérait d'Artagnan.

"Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? demanda-t-il.

\- Il a la trouille, diagnostiqua gravement Porthos. Il crève de trouille.

\- Mais de quoi ?"

Le grand mousquetaire haussa les épaules - un mouvement très expressif qui mettait en jeu toute la musculature de son vaste poitrail. Il esquissa un mouvement évasif avec la miche de pain qu'il tenait à la main, tout en remplissant à nouveau son godet de l'autre.

"Va savoir, répondit-il. Que tout soit vrai. Ou du contraire. Dans tous les cas, la trouille, ça paralyse. Ça rend con comme une barrique le meilleur des hommes. Aussi incapable qu'un cheval aveugle. Quand il aura cessé d'être tétanisé par la frousse, on pourra peut-être causer. Pour le moment..."

D'Artagnan renâcla.

Attendre toujours. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre et chaque jour écoulé pesait un peu plus lourdement sur sa patience déjà volatile, éraflait un peu plus l'image qu'il s'était faite d'Athos. Idéalisée ou pas, il ne voulait pas abîmer cette image. Il ne voulait pas y renoncer. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus faire défaut à un ami par refus d'accepter une réalité désagréable. Entre ces deux alternatives, il se sentait démuni et son impuissance se muait naturellement en irritation. À sa façon de découper agressivement son déjeuner comme il l'aurait fait du cuir d'un ennemi, Aramis partageait manifestement son humeur. Quant à Porthos… Dieu, ce qu'il aurait voulu posséder l'équanimité de Porthos !

N'ayant plus rien à ajouter qu'ils n'aient déjà ressassé des heures durant, ils abandonnèrent là la discussion. D'Artagnan prit son tour de garde au Louvre à treize heures et s'ennuya ferme en regardant sa Majesté perdre au lansquenet l'équivalent de sa solde annuelle entre les mains de l'ambassadeur de Pologne. Puis ce fut le tour de Porthos et Aramis qui eurent le douteux plaisir de bailler devant l'antichambre d'un des nouveaux ministres du roi - un petit cardinal italien à la langue vive et aux manières cauteleuses nommé Mazzarini. La lumière du jour commençait à décliner quand les trois amis se retrouvèrent à nouveau réunis dans la cour de la caserne.

Ils s'apprêtaient à entamer une énième partie de cartes quand Constance franchit la porte de la garnison.

 **…**

Son père avait été un homme de devoir.

Sans nourrir pour autant des opinions libérales - Dieu l'en garde ! - le vieux comte de la Fère avait cru fermement en une aristocratie patriarcale et vertueuse. Les privilèges de la noblesse ne se justifiaient à ses yeux que par l'accomplissement scrupuleux de ses charges. Stricte et sévère, il avait été peu populaire, mais ses sujets le respectaient et cherchaient fréquemment sa protection dans leurs querelles de voisinage. À défaut de tendresse, il avait donné à ses fils une éducation centrée sur l'intégrité, la justice et la religion. Thomas… Thomas n'en avait, à vrai dire, guère profité. Pouvait-on l'en blâmer cependant ? Il n'avait jamais été destiné à diriger un comté, tout au plus à prendre le commandement d'un bataillon de chevau-légers pour la plus grande gloire de sa famille et de la France.

Athos, lui, avait adopté d'autant plus facilement ces principes qu'ils s'adaptaient facilement à ses penchants naturels - un respect des lois inné, un sens des responsabilité exacerbé et une culpabilité mal refoulée à l'idée d'être né riche et noble dans un monde où la plupart mourrait de faim sur le pavé. Pendant les quatre premières années qui avaient suivi la mort du vieil homme, il avait joué son rôle à merveille. Moins dur que son père, il avait été davantage apprécié. Peut-être même avait-il été aimé. Il n'en avait tiré nul véritable contentement, mais au moins l'apaisement et la fierté d'une tâche bien accomplie. Un détail de peu d'importance. L'aspiration au bonheur n'avait jamais fait partie des idéaux prisés par le vieux comte.

Puis dans un éclair d'amour et de folie, il avait tout jeté aux orties. Et il avait été heureux, Seigneur. Il avait été tellement heureux. Une félicité si intense qu'elle lui avait paru par moment presque sacrilège. Et, sacrilège, elle devait bien l'avoir été puisque qu'à l'instant où elle avait pris fin, elle avait tout emporté avec elle. Ses proches, ses convictions, sa foi. Son coeur aussi mais, là aussi, quelle importance ? Il avait été brisé mais il ne s'était pas tué. L'intuition sans doute que, si son père aurait méprisé sa coupable faiblesse, il aurait encore plus vigoureusement condamné son suicide. On avait beau faire, semblait-il, des restes d'enfance s'accrochaient à vous et certaines valeurs avec eux. De l'éducation donnée par le vieux comte, Athos avait conservé une conscience aiguë du Bien et du Mal, ainsi que de l'abîme qui les séparait.

Il savait pertinemment que ce qu'il était en train de faire était mal.

Que l'enfant soit de lui ou pas, c'était mal de le négliger. Mal de ne pas lui rendre visite. Mal de ne pas s'enquérir de sa santé. Mal de repousser l'idée même de son existence quand elle lui traversait l'esprit. Le petit n'était pas coupable, avait dit Porthos. Athos en était conscient. Les enfants ne le sont jamais, qu'ils soient fils de comtesse, de putain ou de meurtrière. C'était mal, lâche et égoïste - d'un égoisme tel qu'il réduisait à néant tout ce qu'il avait pu faire de bon et de noble ces sept dernières années.

Il le savait et ne pouvait pourtant s'en empêcher.

C'était trop dur, tout simplement. C'était trop dur. Continuer sur sa lancée était plus facile. Pas aussi aisé qu'avant, mais plus simple, infiniment plus simple. On sous-estimait souvent la puissance des habitudes et des obligations. Les devoirs à assumer chaque jour, les rapports à lire, les ordres de mission à consigner, les comptes-rendu journaliers à rendre à Tréville… Tout cela gardait efficacement à l'écart remords et pensées indisciplinées. Le vin aidait aussi énormément. Le vin lui garantissait un sommeil de brute, sans rêves, dont il se réveillait généralement aussi épuisé que la veille mais l'esprit bienheureusement vide. La difficulté était de se passer de cette indispensable béquille pendant la journée.

Assis à son bureau, Athos relisait pour la quatrième fois une dépêche du lieutenant Bossuard des dragons.

"Je vous prie, par la présente, de bien vouloir accepter…" Les phrases s'effilochaient devant ses yeux. Les mots se brouillaient et se heurtaient, formant un magma inintelligible. La grammaire embrouillée du lieutenant y était pour quelque chose, mais pas seulement. Au bout de quinze minutes d'efforts futiles, Athos rendit les armes. Il replia la lettre et la reposa sur une pile de papiers au coin de la table. Ses mains tremblaient un peu. Ses mains semblaient trembler constamment ces derniers jours. Au point qu'il redoutait parfois d'avoir à reprendre les armes. Quel bel officier il ferait, planqué derrière ses hommes et incapable d'aligner correctement un coup d'épée !

Il se leva et alla se verser un verre d'eau au pichet posé sur la commode du bureau. Il le tint un instant devant ses yeux, respirant profondément et tentant de stabiliser sa prise. Peu concluant. Athos jura et reposa brusquement le verre sans l'avoir bu. Il ferma les yeux. S'appuya contre le mur adjacent, glissant sa main sur sa nuque en sueur.

Il avait épouvantablement soif.

Pas d'eau, bien entendu. À quand remontait la dernière fois où il avait bu poussé par le simple désir de se désaltérer ? Il était cruellement conscient de la présence de la gourde de cuir glissée sous le revers de son pourpoint, tout contre le billet et la fleur séchée donnés presque un mois plus tôt. Proximité insolite. Pourquoi les avait-t-il gardés ? Il aurait dû les jeter où les brûler. Et la gourde avec. Mais il était incapable de faire l'un comme l'autre. Trop faible. Trop lâche. Aujourd'hui comme hier. Cependant, il pouvait peut-être avoir la force de rester sobre jusqu'à la fin de son service, de justifier au moins partiellement la confiance que Tréville avait placée en lui. S'il n'y parvenait pas, s'il cédait sur ce point particulier…

La porte du bureau claqua bruyamment contre le mur en s'ouvrant à la volée.

Athos rouvrit les paupières dans un sursaut. D'Artagnan s'encadra dans l'ouverture. Il le fixa avec stupeur, trop hébété pour protester contre l'intrusion. Le jeune homme était pâle et tendu. Derrière lui, se dessinaient la large carrure de Porthos et le panache d'Aramis.

"Je suis désolé, dit-il. Ils ont pris le petit."

 **…**

Force était d'admettre que Tréville avait fait un excellent choix en nommant Athos à la tête des mousquetaires. Leur ami aurait été capable de diriger efficacement la garnison en état de somnambulisme. Ce qu'il était grosso modo en train de faire. Une demi-heure après l'arrivée de Constance, un officier temporaire avait été nommé, des courriers envoyés au Louvre ainsi qu'au ministère de la guerre et toutes les mesures prises pour assurer le bon fonctionnement du service pour le reste de l'après-midi, voire le lendemain et le surlendemain si le besoin l'exigeait. Il ne restait plus qu'à fourbir les armes, seller les chevaux et partir. Arrivé à ce stade, les capacités actuelles d'Athos à prendre des décisions trouvèrent manifestement leurs limites. Il se tourna vers Aramis et attendit passivement jusqu'à que celui-ci comprenne avec consternation que c'était, une fois de plus, à lui de prendre la suite des opérations.

La suite ? Quelle suite ? Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la voie à emprunter.

Il interrogea de nouveau Constance sans obtenir de meilleur résultat qu'à sa première tentative. Non que la jeune femme se montra hystérique ou incohérente. Bouleversée, elle l'était assurément. Angoissée aussi, presque jusqu'aux larmes. Pourtant, elle avait fait preuve au vu des circonstances d'un sang froid remarquable. Quand la porte de la maison avait été enfoncée, elle avait vidé son pistolet sur le premier agresseur. Le coup avait porté bien qu'elle soit incapable d'estimer la gravité de la blessure. Quelle chance pouvait avoir une femme seule, aussi déterminée soit-elle, contre onze hommes armés ? Elle avait hurlé, injurié, appelé à l'aide et esquinté sévèrement le crâne d'un des agresseurs d'un coup de marmite. Dans son désespoir, elle avait tenté de quitter la maison en entraînant l'enfant avec elle. Mais les spadassins n'étaient pas là pour elle. Ils l'avaient laissée s'enfuir et avaient gardé le petit.

Elle s'en voulait terriblement. Courir à la garnison était la seule conduite raisonnable, mais abandonner l'enfant lui avait déchiré le coeur. Les hommes étaient venus montés et équipés pour la route - lourds manteaux de laine et sacoches pleines à craquer - mais rien dans leurs paroles n'avait pu lui faire deviner leur destination. D'Artagnan tenta de la réconforter. Le loupiot ne pouvait pas être bien loin, le froid et le blessé ralentiraient ses ravisseurs, on les rattraperait sans doute avant l'aube… En vain. La jeune femme était inconsolable et Aramis ne pouvait le lui reprocher.

Onze hommes en fuite, probablement déjà hors des murs de la capitale. Comment les retrouver ? Quelle direction avaient-ils prise ? Ils ne pouvaient raisonnablement faire le tour de toutes les portes de Paris et interroger chaque officier de garde. Athos pouvait user de son autorité pour agrandir le cercle des recherches, mais, outre le fait que cette idée ne semblait pas avoir effleuré l'intéressé, réunir une battue aurait pris trop de temps. D'Artagnan était d'avis de tenter tout de même le coup. Porthos proposait de mettre à contribution ses amis de la Cour des Miracles pour découvrir l'identité des ravisseurs. Athos ne paraissait pas avoir d'opinion sur la question.

On en était là quand la fille se présenta à la caserne.

Elle avait une quinzaine d'années, la silhouette frêle et gracile, et demanda à parler au capitaine des mousquetaire gris. Athos la reçut avec une courtoisie distraite que la situation rendait curieusement déplacée. La fille s'attendait visiblement à être reconnue et fut décontenancée de ne pas l'être. Elle se troubla, rougit et balbutia quelques paroles avant de se taire. Elle en dit pourtant assez pour qu'ils comprennent qu'elle avait été porteuse du billet de l'épouse défunte d'Athos.

D'Artagnan faillit alors tout gâcher en la rudoyant plus que nécessaire. Par delà la mort, le gascon conservait une méfiance paranoïaque envers Milady de Winter et tout ce qui la touchait de près ou de loin lui paraissait automatiquement suspect. L'adolescente fondit en larmes au premier mot dur. Il fallut ensuite toute la bonhomie de Porthos et, surtout, les murmures rassurants de Constance pour l'apaiser. Même ainsi, elle fut incapable de continuer son récit. Constance prit les choses en main. Surmontant sa propre inquiétude, elle chassa les quatre hommes du bureau comme un piqueur écartant de leur proie des chiens enthousiastes mais trop patauds, puis s'y enferma avec la fille apeurée. Elles y restèrent un bon quart d'heure. Un siècle pour qui avait hâte de lancer la chasse. À sa sortie, la jeune femme résuma ce qu'elle avait entendu.

L'adolescente avait été abordée à la sortie d'une taverne. Les hommes - ils étaient trois - l'avaient coincée dans l'angle d'une ruelle. Elle avait cru d'abord à un simple marivaudage un peu agressif et avait été prête à se montrer conciliante, mais ses interlocuteurs avaient montré un intérêt plus marqué pour sa commission de janvier que pour le dessous de ses jupes. La fille avait eu peur. Elle avait dit tout ce qu'elle savait. Pas grand chose en vérité mais suffisamment pour intéresser prodigieusement ses agresseurs. Quand ils l'avaient quittée, l'un deux avait mentionné un cousin à Blois. La scène avait eu lieu deux jours plus tôt, durée qu'il avait fallu à l'adolescente pour rassembler son courage et se rendre à la caserne.

Blois. Porte de Saint-Antoine, donc.

Les chevaux étaient parés pour la route. Ils laissèrent la jeune fille entre les mains compétentes de Constance et partirent immédiatement pour la porte. Une demi-heure pour traverser Paris. L'officier de garde s'avéra un muffle désobligeant qu'il fallut intimider pour en tirer des informations constructives. Porthos fit cela très bien. Après un certain nombre de menaces voilées et de roulements d'épaules, ils apprirent qu'un groupe d'une dizaine d'hommes avaient franchi la porte en fin d'après-midi. Les gardes n'avaient pas noté la présence d'un enfant, mais les cavaliers portaient de larges manteaux capables de dissimuler la maigre corpulence d'un petit garçon. L'un d'eux, visiblement mal en point, branlait sur sa selle, soutenu par un compagnon de voyage. Le groupe serait peut-être passé inaperçu si l'un des spadassins ne s'était pris de querelle avec un sergent de la garde pour une histoire insignifiante de préséance. Aramis respira un peu mieux. Apparement, leurs ennemis n'étaient pas seulement des couards malfaisants. C'étaient aussi des imbéciles.

Malgré tout leur zèle, la nuit était tombée quand ils quittèrent enfin Paris. La route qui menait à Blois était à peu près vide et une neige légère commençait à tomber, poudrant de blanc la terre battue. Aramis pria pour que le mauvais temps se maintienne. Plus les conditions climatiques seraient mauvaises et moins les fuyards seraient susceptibles de s'écarter de la route pour s'enfoncer dans la campagne environnante…

Les astres étant d'humeur taquine cette nuit-là, ses prières furent exaucées avec usure. Alors que la lune montait, à moitié dissimulée par d'épais cumulus, le froid s'accentua. La neige continuait à tomber, lente et régulière, et crissait sous le pas des chevaux. Les collines se découpaient, grises et striées de noir, sur un ciel de pénombre. Ils avançaient à une allure régulière, se fiant davantage à l'instinct de leurs montures qu'à leur vue pour rester sur la route. Ils ne parlaient pas ou presque.

Au bout d'une heure de chevauchée silencieuse, Athos maugréa quelque chose. Ils immobilisèrent leurs chevaux et attendirent qu'il mette pied à terre. Leur ami fit quelques pas et s'approcha de la lisière des arbres. Ils s'efforcèrent à l'impassibilité tandis qu'il vomissait bruyamment, appuyé contre le tronc d'un sapin. Après cinq minutes, Athos revint à son cheval. Il remonta en selle, but quelques lampées à sa gourde et hocha la tête à l'intention d'Aramis.

Ils repartirent.

 **…**

Les mousquetaires rattrapèrent les fuyards deux ou trois heures après minuit.

Ils venaient de faire halte - la troisième de ce genre depuis leur départ - pour permettre à Athos de vider ce qui lui restait dans l'estomac dans un buisson. Ce fut d'Artagnan qui remarqua le rougeoiement d'un feu entre les silhouettes sombres des conifères. Les chevaux commencèrent à s'agiter, conscients de la proximité d'autres équidés, et ils jugèrent plus prudent de les entraver sur le bas-côté de la route. Ils firent le reste du chemin qui les séparait du camp des ravisseurs à pied, leurs bottes s'enfonçant jusqu'aux chevilles dans la neige poudreuse. Le camp en question avait été monté à une trentaine de mètres de la route, dans le sillon séparant deux petites collines. Un emplacement commode mais imprudent. En lorgnant les spadassins à travers les branches fourchues d'un épineux, Aramis ne put retenir un sourire. Il songeait au défunt cardinal et à ses plans roués. Son éminence aurait sifflé de rage devant tant d'amateurisme et de présomption.

Les fuyards s'étaient installés pour la nuit. Les deux tiers d'entre eux dormaient, enroulés dans leurs manteaux et couchés sur leurs tapis de selle. Le dernier tiers veillait, fourbissant leurs armes et discutant à voix basse au coin du feu. Deux hommes disputaient une partie de dés. Nulle trace de l'enfant, mais une petite tente avait été dressée à proximité des chevaux. Si ses ravisseurs avaient le moindre sens commun, ils y avaient probablement installé le loupiot, bien à l'abri des flocons qui dansaient toujours dans le vent coupant.

Aramis s'était approché jusqu'à la limite des buissons pour évaluer le camp ennemi. Allongé à plat ventre à même le sol, il sentait l'humidité imprégner désagréablement son pourpoint. Il se redressa aussi discrètement que possible, puis battit en retraite pour rejoindre ses camarades qui l'attendaient à quelques mètres de là. Il faillit les manquer dans l'obscurité. La grosse patte de Porthos s'abattit sur son épaule alors qu'il menaçait de s'égarer, le faisant légèrement sursauter.

"Notre gibier est là, murmura-il. Un plan d'attaque, messieurs ?"

Par réflexe, il se tourna vers Athos - une ombre noire entre deux arbustes bas, aussi silencieuse et immobile qu'un rocher. La pensée frappa Aramis qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas évoqué les raisons du rapt de l'enfant. Manque de temps et de courage. L'agression avait eu lieu chez les d'Artagnan mais seul un fieffé idiot aurait pu les croire personnellement visés… Soudain, la lune émergea d'un banc de nuages. Ses rayons firent briller d'une lueur pâle les boucles des baudriers et les poignées des épées des quatre hommes. L'un d'eux tomba sur le visage contracté d'Athos.

"Nous les tuons tous." dit-il.

Porthos hocha doctement la tête.

"Ça, c'est un bon plan." approuva-t-il.

 **…**

Leur stratégie fut plus complexe, mais à peine.

D'Artagnan se glissa en rampant jusqu'aux chevaux des spadassins - Aramis considérait qu'il avait suffisamment mouillé son pourpoint pour cette nuit - puis il détacha les bêtes et les tira de leur somnolence par quelques claques bien ajustées. Le mousquetaire basané le soupçonna d'utiliser également pour se faire d'autres méthodes moins avouables que seule une éducation campagnarde pouvait enseigner. Quoi qu'il en soit, le résultat fut le même. Les chevaux se debandèrent en hennissant. Une monture piétina dans sa fuite le feu de camp, projetant des geysers d'étincelles et dispersant les spadassins surpris. Un homme s'écarta en hâte, jurant frénétiquement. Il tentait d'éteindre un début d'incendie sur son manteau quand Aramis surgit dans son dos et le transperça d'un coup de rapière. Il se rappela un peu tard qu'il avait conseillé à ses amis de garder au moins l'un des ravisseurs en vie. Il espéra que ceux-ci feraient preuve de plus de retenue.

Ils n'en prenaient pas le chemin. Les braises du foyer avaient été dispersées par les sabots du cheval effrayé et l'on se battait dans une semi-pénombre. Quelques coups de feu éclatèrent, illuminant brièvement la scène et affolant encore davantage les montures qui carrolaient en tous sens. Tous tirés par les spadassins. Stupide, encore une fois. Dans un combat rapproché, les épées et les poignards étaient bien plus efficaces. L'affrontement fut confus, court, brutal et justifia amplement la mauvaise opinion qu'Aramis avait conçue des ravisseurs. Il n'en prit pas moins sa besogne à coeur. Tant d'angoisse causée par tant d'incompétence, il y avait de quoi vous mettre en fureur.

En cinq minutes, l'affaire était réglée.

Aramis marmonna un Ave Maria machinal en extirpant sa lame du corps de son dernier adversaire - vieille habitude de collège - puis parcourut le terrain du regard. Le camp était dévasté, jonché de corps et d'armes abandonnées, la neige qui le tapissait transformée en boue par les piétinements des hommes et des bêtes. Porthos ballottait négligemment sur son épaule un spadassin qu'Aramis espérait n'être qu'évanoui. D'Artagnan récupérait un poignard enfoncé jusqu'à la garde dans les côtes d'un agonisant. Athos…

"Aramis !"

Merde. Le petit.

Le mousquetaire fit volte-face.

Il vit Athos agenouillé près des restes du feu. Ses armes oubliées gisaient au sol. Et étendu devant lui, les yeux clos et la bouche entrouverte, le loupiot. Livide. Inerte.

...

 **Post-blabla** : Pardonnez-moi ce cliffhanger honteux. Je vous jure qu'il correspond grosso-modo au milieu de mon plan de base pour ce chapitre...


	4. Chapter 4

**Blabla :** Voilà un chapitre qu'il est venu plus vite que prévu ! Je commence à croire que je vais vraiment réussir à finir cette fic. Si c'est le cas, ce sera la première fic à chapitres que je réussirai à terminer (bon, OK, j'en ai pas fait beaucoup d'autres…) Bonne lecture !

 **…**

 **Chapitre 4**

 **…**

À l'instant où il le vit à terre, Athos sut que l'enfant était mort.

Une certitude totale, absolue, mais pas une surprise. D'une certaine façon, il l'avait su avant qu'ils ne quittent Paris, avant même que d'Artagnan n'ouvre la bouche en rentrant dans son bureau. Alors que le gascon lui rapportait le récit de son épouse, il avait l'image de l'enfant devant les yeux - un petit cadavre blanc et raide étendu sur un linceul de neige - claire et constante comme l'empreinte rémanente d'un éclair sur sa prunelle entre deux coups de tonnerre. Lorsque la fille était arrivée à la garnison, il la voyait encore. Et toujours à la porte Saint-Antoine, sur la route de Blois, dans la forêt. Mort, il ne savait comment, mort, il ne savait pourquoi, mais mort.

La religion catholique promettait l'absolution des péchés - du moins à qui avait la bourse et la position pour la solliciter. On pouvait considérer cela comme miséricordieux ou scandaleux, selon le degré d'hypocrisie dont on était capable. Athos, lui, avait perdu la foi, il y avait huit ans déjà, et il ne croyait plus à la pitié divine. C'était trop simple, trop facile. Certains péchés ne pouvaient être absous, certains crimes ne pouvaient être rachetés, c'était évident. Sinon quel mérite y aurait-il eu à s'abstenir de les commettre ?

Si elle lui avait pardonné peut-être, si elle avait seulement bien voulu lui dire… Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait.

Et voici que l'enfant était mort et Athos tombait.

Il se tenait debout, son épée dégainée à la main, le corps d'un ennemi à ses pieds, et il se sentait tomber. Pendant presque une année, il s'était fait l'effet d'un homme cramponné à la paroi d'une falaise, le visage fouetté par le vent et le vide immense dans son dos. Et il avait fait de son mieux. Le ciel savait qu'il avait fait de son mieux ! Il s'était agrippé à tout ce qui lui avait paru assez solide pour prémunir sa chute. Son devoir, surtout. À une exception près - deux maintenant - n'avait-il pas toujours agi en homme de devoir ? N'avait-il pas toujours scrupuleusement fait ce que l'on attendait de lui ? Pour se faire, il avait repoussé tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à une distraction. L'amitié en avait fait partie. Une erreur, il le reconnaissait maintenant. Trop tard pour réparer, sans doute. Trop tard pour cela et pour tout le reste. Puisque l'enfant était mort et qu'il tombait.

Les combats continuaient mais Athos en était à peine conscient. Il laissa tomber ses armes et s'agenouilla auprès du petit. Il aurait voulu le toucher mais ne l'osait pas. En avait-il seulement le droit ? Il avait eu sa chance de le revendiquer comme sien et l'avait laissée passer. Pire, par crainte de souffrir, par crainte d'être blessé plus cruellement encore qu'il ne l'avait été, il l'avait repoussée. Plus rien, alors. Il ne lui restait plus rien, pas même la joie amère de l'avoir eu un instant à lui, tout à lui. Et il n'osait même pas le toucher…

Il lui fallut un temps ridiculement long pour réaliser que l'enfant respirait encore.

L'afflux d'espoir et de panique fut tel qu'il s'extirpa instantanément de son désespoir catatonique. Sans réfléchir, Athos cria le nom d'Aramis. Puis saisit le corps du petit, le serra contre sa poitrine. Il arracha ses gants humides, écrasa les mains glacées de l'enfant entre les siennes, frotta ses jambes, son torse, son visage. La peau du garçonnet restait froide, ses traits inanimés. Il s'y prenait mal surement, trop violemment. Mais il avait tellement peur. La terreur l'aveuglait. Il ne se contrôlait plus. C'était si terrible d'avoir cru avoir tout perdu et de comprendre soudain que rien n'était joué, que l'on pouvait tout perdre à nouveau.

Aramis accourut et s'accroupit en face de lui, le visage crispé par l'appréhension. Athos lui tendit le petit garçon. Les mots se bousculaient dans sa gorge, mais il ne parvenait pas à parler. Sauve-le moi. Je t'en prie, sauve-le moi. Le mousquetaire basané prit dans ses bras le corps insensible de l'enfant et l'étendit en travers de ses genoux. Il ôta un de ses gants et glissa son index au creux du cou du garçonnet pour y chercher son pouls. Athos les dévorait tous les deux des yeux. Bien que celui-ci se reconnaisse un talent bien moindre que celui d'un chirurgien de guerre, ils nourrissaient tous une foi quasi-superstitieuse en les compétences médicales d'Aramis. Jamais ils n'auraient confié leurs vies à quelqu'un d'autre sur le champ de bataille. À cet instant précis, celle d'Athos atteignait des sommets. Il l'aurait volontiers cru capable de ressusciter les morts.

Porthos et d'Artagnan les avaient rejoint. Ils se penchaient anxieusement au dessus des deux hommes agenouillés dans la neige. Le gascon parla à Athos qui ne le comprit pas. Il était suspendu aux lèvres d'Aramis. Son esprit tournait à vide comme une montre déréglée. Je t'en prie. Je t'en prie. Je t'en prie. Aramis qui maniait l'enfant de ses mains habiles, lui soulevait les paupières, tâtait son cuir chevelu…

Et se mit à rire.

Athos le regarda avec ébahissement. Son ami leva les yeux vers lui et avec une hilarité qui masquait mal son propre soulagement :

"Eh, papa, reprends toi ! Il n'a rien du tout, ton petit. Rien qu'une méchante bosse sur la tête."

Il rendit l'enfant à Athos qui le prit entre ses mains tremblantes et le ramena en frémissant contre lui. Il ne pouvait y croire. Aramis devait se tromper. Impensable. Il était impensable que cette nuit épouvantable ait un tel dénouement.

Il crut perdre tout à fait l'esprit quand le petit renifla.

Le garçonnet s'agita, toussa puis ouvrit les paupières. Il parut surpris en découvrant les visages inquiets des quatre hommes penchés sur lui, mais pas particulièrement apeuré. Son regard s'arrêta sur Athos. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire un peu fou. Il lui dit quelque chose - quoi exactement ? Il serait incapable de se le rappeler a posteriori, une fadaise probablement, une folie dictée par l'ivresse du soulagement. Le petit fit alors une chose inattendue. Une chose extraordinaire. Inouïe. Il se redressa et, avec une vivacité stupéfiante, il noua ses bras derrière la nuque d'Athos et enfouit son visage au creux de son cou.

Cela fit mal. Vraiment mal. Une douleur réelle, presque physique, assez semblable à celle d'un os que l'on remet brusquement en place. Ce ne fut pas la douleur qui le brisa cependant, qui fracassa ses défenses si sévèrement édifiées et consolidées. Ce fut l'apaisement immédiat qui suivit. Huit ans de souffrance, huit ans à savourer son malheur, huit ans à se complaire dans le souvenir navrant d'un bonheur perdu… Et, soudain, plus rien. Du vide là où il avait jalousement choyé toute cette douleur purulente. Mais un vide qui se remplissait déjà, un flot de vie et d'adoration fiévreuse qui venait irriguer des terres desséchées depuis si longtemps.

Sa dernière pensée cohérente, avant que ses nerfs surmenés ne le lâchent brutalement, fut que tous les péchés étaient pardonnés.

Les siens. Ceux des autres. Tous.

 **…**

La porte du logis des d'Artagnan avait été arrachée de ses gonds, son loquet fendu à la verticale. Il fallut à Constance plusieurs heures et l'aide prévenante d'un voisin boulanger pour la remettre en place. À l'issue de leurs efforts conjoints, elle n'avait pas fière allure mais garantissait à nouveau leur salon des frimas extérieurs. Ce qui ne contribua nullement à apaiser l'inquiétude brûlante qui la rongeait.

Son angoisse était comme un serpent lové au creux de son estomac. À chaque mouvement, elle le sentait bouger, siffler et se contracter. Tous ses efforts pour l'apaiser furent inutiles, les tâches ménagères s'étant révélées aussi futiles que les allers-retours frénétiques entre sa maison et la garnison. À sa troisième visite, peu après minuit, l'officier temporaire lui avait fait gentiment remarquer que, si sa présence était évidemment bienvenue, elle n'en était pas moins inutile. Un soldat lui serait immédiatement dépêché dès qu'ils auraient la moindre nouvelle - ce qui n'était pas le cas pour le moment, navré, madame.

Constance était rentrée chez elle, avait dîné mais n'avait pu se résoudre à se coucher. Malgré la neige qui s'accumulait contre la vitre, elle avait laissé la fenêtre de la pièce à vivre entrouverte et prêtait avidement l'oreille aux bruits de la rue. À deux reprises, elle avait entendu sonner les pavés et s'était précipitée dehors. Le premier cavalier était un mercenaire suisse éméché. Trompé peut-être par son empressement, il lui avait fait des propositions indécentes, puis s'était empressé de fuir sous la pluie d'insultes dont elle l'avait abreuvé. Le second était un petit cureton de campagne juché sur une mule. Pas de propositions, ni d'insultes, cette fois. Elle en avait presque été désappointée. Plus personne ensuite, rien que le tintement régulier de la cloche de l'église Sainte-Sophie à quelques centaines de mètres de là.

Enfin, deux heures avant l'aube, des claquements de sabots résonnèrent sur la chaussée, accompagnés de voix d'hommes. Constance crut reconnaître celle de d'Artagnan. Elle courut à la porte et sortit dans la rue. Le coeur lui bondit dans la gorge quand elle distingua les silhouettes de quatre cavaliers émergeant d'une ruelle. Le serpent se tordit et tenta frénétiquement de se frayer un chemin vers l'air libre. Puis Constance vit l'expression d'autosatisfaction goguenarde sur le visage d'Aramis, le large sourire de Porthos et, surtout, la petite silhouette avachie sur le devant de la selle d'Athos.

Elle en aurait pleuré de gratitude.

Elle en pleura bien. Quelques larmes vite essuyées avant qu'elle n'accourt auprès de la monture d'Athos. Olivier dormait, enveloppé jusqu'au nez dans un manteau d'adulte et le dos calé contre le ventre du mousquetaire. Un petit nuage vaporeux s'élevait à chacune de ses respirations. Athos baissa un regard las mais apaisé sur la jeune femme.

"Bonsoir madame d'Artagnan, dit-il. Nous sommes désolés de vous avoir fait veiller si tard."

Constance pouffa.

Elle ne put s'en empêcher. La déclaration était si incongrue et son soulagement si grand… La jeune femme se sentait à la fois euphorique et les nerfs à fleur de peau. Une combinaison fragile qui pouvait aisément dégénérer si elle n'y prenait garde. Les cavaliers mirent pied à terre dans un cliquetis d'éperons. Le garçonnet s'agita quand Athos glissa au bas de sa monture, puis le souleva de la selle pour l'attirer contre sa poitrine. Olivier se cramponna aussitôt à son cou avec un empressement possessif. Puis il ouvrit les yeux, vit Constance et lui sourit. Elle tendit les bras vers lui, mais le petit la considéra avec gravité et resserra ostensiblement sa prise autour de la nuque du mousquetaire. L'espace d'une seconde, elle eut mal au coeur - une pointe de douleur vive et aiguë comme la piqûre d'une épingle… Puis elle vit le visage radieux de d'Artagnan derrière l'épaule d'Athos et la douleur s'atténua.

Elle inspira profondément pour chasser une nouvelle montée de larmes intempestive et sourit en retour à l'enfant.

"Je crois qu'il préférerait que vous le couchiez, dit-elle à Athos.

\- Ah ?"

Le mousquetaire parut un peu alarmé, ce qui lui arracha un nouveau gloussement de fillette. Elle le taquina gentiment :

"Rien de plus simple. Vous y arriverez très bien."

Olivier lui adressa un regard reconnaissant. À la vérité, un bain n'aurait pas été inutile - le visage du garçonnet était brun de crasse et il avait de la boue séchée dans les cheveux - mais c'était probablement trop demandé à Athos pour le moment. Inutile de brûler les étapes, le petit tombait de fatigue et le bain pouvait attendre le lendemain. Elle en serait quitte pour laver les draps au matin. Constance se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de l'enfant.

"Son lit est à l'étage, informa-t-elle Athos. Dans le cagibi près de notre chambre. Vous y trouverez sa chemise de nuit. Montez puis amenez moi ses habits quand vous aurez fini."

L'intéressé s'exécuta avec une docilité qu'elle jugea gratifiante. Machinalement, il frappa les talons de ses bottes sur les pavés pour en secouer la neige et la terre avant d'entrer. Alors qu'il franchissait le seuil, le petit garçon confortablement blotti contre son épaule, d'Artagnan se tourna vers elle et plaintivement :

"Et les plus de sept ans n'ont pas le droit à un baiser, eux ?"

La jeune femme éclata de rire et se pendit à son cou.

À circonstances exceptionnelles, mesures exceptionnelles, elle en fit autant pour Porthos et Aramis.

 **…**

Cela avait été si facile.

Ahurissant. On s'épouvantait de quelque chose au point que cette terreur prenait un tour obsessionnel, oblitérant toute autre pensée, tout autre sentiment... On voyait des montagnes à escalader, des océans à traverser, des murs de feu à franchir, là où il n'y avait que plaines éparses. Et, finalement, c'était facile. Facile de prendre le petit dans ses bras. Facile de le jucher sur son cheval, de monter derrière lui et de rentrer ainsi à Paris. Tellement facile.

Pendant les heures de chevauchée qui les séparaient de la capitale, Athos avait flotté dans un état de stupeur. Rien de semblable à l'hébétude apathique de l'aller, mais si les symptômes extérieurs pouvaient en paraître similaires. Malgré son estomac vide et ses muscles douloureux, il se sentait la tête légère. Le vent coupant lui gelait le visage, mais le corps du petit garçon pressé contre le sien irradiait la chaleur comme un bon feu de bois après une journée de bise glaciale. Athos le sentait bouger doucement dans son sommeil, se balancer au gré du pas de sa monture. Il écoutait sa respiration régulière, un souffle si léger qu'il fallait tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. Et il s'émerveillait de chaque mouvement, de chaque soupir, de chaque reniflement. C'était simple. C'était évident. C'était - et la comparaison était cruelle et délicieuse à la fois - comme tomber amoureux une seconde fois.

Cela avait été facile, mais ce qui s'en suivrait le serait moins, Athos le savait.

Dans la pénombre, il avait voulu se pencher pour embrasser les cheveux ébouriffés de l'enfant mais une fausse honte l'avait retenu. À la lumière du jour, les choses se compliqueraient encore davantage. Il faudrait faire des choix, s'organiser et prendre des décisions qu'il répugnait à prendre depuis des années. Cette chevauchée paisible dans la nuit, cette félicité béate qui enflait dans sa poitrine, ce n'était qu'un début et les débuts présagent rarement de la suite.

Et la suite…

La suite consistait apparemment à mettre au lit un petit garçon de sept ans. Rien de plus simple, avait affirmé Constance. C'était aisé à dire. Que savait-il des jeunes enfants ? Des enfants en général ? Lui-même se rappelait à peine avoir eu cet âge et doutait fortement que le vieux comte l'ait jamais porté à son lit. Il y avait des serviteurs et une nourrice pour cela - une vieille femme aux mains rêches et au sourire chaleureux dont il avait presque entièrement oublié les traits. Dieu merci, le petit semblait savoir exactement que faire. Dès qu'ils eurent passé la porte du cagibi, il gigota pour exprimer son désir d'être déposé à terre et Athos le relâcha à contrecoeur. Le garçonnet se déshabilla tout seul, tendant au mousquetaire chacun de ses vêtements. Puis il enfila une chemise de nuit trop large et se glissa sous les draps. Ceci fait, il fixa Athos de ses troublants yeux verts et attendit.

On y était. Athos déglutit. Un tabouret était posé près de la porte. Il le souleva, s'assit au chevet du petit garçon et chercha ses mots. L'opération aurait été plus facile si l'enfant s'était montré un peu plus loquace - il ne l'avait pas entendu prononcer un mot de toute la nuit. Une réflexion à ne pas confier aux autres. Ils en feraient surement des gorges chaudes des mois durants.

"Olivier…"

Le prénom sonnait de curieuse façon à ses oreilles. Il s'était gardé de le prononcer jusque là. Avait même évité d'y penser. Un jour, il devrait pourtant s'y arrêter, tenter de comprendre pourquoi ce nom et pas un autre, et cette question en entraînerait bien d'autres tout aussi difficiles à résoudre. Pas tout de suite, cependant.

"Olivier, acceptes-tu de rester encore quelques jours chez madame d'Artagnan ?" demanda-t-il.

Le garçonnet resta silencieux, mais ce qui était visible de son visage au dessus du rebord de l'épaisse couverture de laine se renfrogna.

"Je ne peux pas te prendre avec moi pour le moment, plaida Athos. Bientôt. Très bientôt. Mais je dois d'abord… Il y a des choses que je dois faire. Des choses désagréables mais importantes auxquelles je ne peux pas échapper. Je pense… Je pense que madame d'Artagnan t'aime beaucoup. Je pense qu'elle sera heureuse de te garder chez elle. Pour quelques jours. Quelques jours et je viendrai te chercher."

Le petit demanda :

"Quelques jours, c'est combien ?"

Athos serra ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Ses doigts tremblaient à nouveau. Du sang-froid, grand Dieu ! L'enfant avait assisté à suffisamment d'explosions d'émotivité adultes pour la nuit.

"Deux semaines, pas plus.

\- Tu promets ?"

La question était posée très sérieusement et exigeait un serment tout aussi sincère. Peut-être le plus considérable qu'Athos ait donné de toute sa vie.

"Je te le promets."

Sa déclaration fut acceptée avec solennité. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Le petit patientait toujours, le visage à moitié enfoui sous les draps, l'oeil aux aguets. Après un temps d'hésitation, Athos se pencha en avant et - parce que c'était la chose à faire et, surtout, parce qu'il en brûlait d'envie depuis des heures - il embrassa le front lisse du garçonnet. Celui-ci avait déjà fait preuve d'une singulière rapidité quand il voulait vraiment quelque chose. Ce fut encore le cas cette fois-ci. Avant que le mousquetaire ait pu se retirer, il s'accrocha derechef à son col et pressa ses lèvres contre sa joue barbue. Il le tint fermement et ne consentit à relâcher son étreinte qu'au bout de plusieurs secondes.

Autant pour le sang-froid.

Athos recula, bredouilla quelques mots sans suite et prit précipitamment la fuite.

 **…**

Sitôt Athos monté à l'étage avec le loupiot, les mousquetaires secouèrent la neige de leurs manteaux et ôtèrent leurs bottes avant de s'effondrer dans les fauteuils de la pièce à vivre. Ils entreprirent un récit à trois voix des événements de la nuit, entrecoupé de vantardises et de plaisanteries plus ou moins spirituelles, auquel Constance prêta l'oreille avec une indulgence inaccoutumée. Ils racontèrent la ruée jusqu'à la porte Saint-Antoine, la poursuite sur la route de Blois, l'assaut contre le camp des ravisseurs…

Ils passèrent diplomatiquement quelques épisodes sous silence, notamment la suggestion de d'Artagnan d'abandonner l'unique survivant du camp sur le bord de la route, sans monture, ni manteau, ni bottes. Aramis, qui tenait le gascon pour une excellente nature, avait été surpris par la férocité de sa vindicte. Non que l'idée eut été dépourvue d'un certain attrait - après tout, le bourg le plus proche n'était qu'à dix kilomètres, soit quatre ou cinq orteils en moins - et, si Athos avait insisté pour l'adopter, ils l'auraient sans doute mise en pratique. Mais, si quelque chose laissait visiblement Athos tout à fait indifférent, c'était bien le sort du dernier spadassin. Après un interrogatoire peut-être un peu plus brutal que nécessaire, il s'était avéré que les motivations des ravisseurs étaient tout aussi dépourvues d'intérêt. Rapt, menaces, rançon… Les maraudeurs, ces temps-ci, manquaient cruellement d'imagination. Finalement, ils avaient privé l'homme de son cheval, de ses armes et de ses provisions mais lui avaient généreusement laissé ses bottes. On était entre gens civilisés, pardieu !

Ils turent également les cinq bonnes minutes où Athos, agenouillé dans la neige, avait sangloté convulsivement en écrasant le petit garçon contre son torse.

Le loupiot, quoique étonné, n'avait pas semblé mécontent de la situation, aussi avaient-ils sagement laissé faire. Ils avaient attendu en silence que la crise - intense mais brève - prenne fin. Puis, d'un commun accord, ils avaient ramassé les armes éparpillées sur le champ de bataille, rassemblé les chevaux encore présents et s'étaient conduits comme si absolument rien ne s'était passé. Le sujet ne serait jamais évoqué, ni en public, ni en privé, et c'était très bien ainsi. Certaines choses ne gagnaient rien à être dites.

Quand Athos les rejoignit dans le salon, il souriait.

Aramis ne l'avait jamais vu sourire ainsi. C'en était presque perturbant. Il avait les yeux trop brillants et le geste mal assuré, pareil à un homme légèrement ivre - à ceci près qu'Athos n'avait jamais paru tirer le moindre plaisir de l'ivresse auparavant. Douze heures d'angoisses effroyables suivie de quinze minutes dans le petit cagibi des d'Artagnan l'avaient rajeuni de dix ans. Une fois entré dans la pièce, il parut dégriser légérement. Il fit quelques pas hésitants en direction de Constance qui s'appuyait contre l'épaule du gascon, lui-même vautré paresseusement devant l'âtre fumant de la cheminée. Et avec embarras :

"Madame d'Artagnan…"

La jeune femme s'écarta de son époux. Elle était pâle de fatigue et avait les yeux bouffis, mais son visage rayonnait comme un soleil printanier. Aramis la lorgna avec une admiration non équivoque. Elle était sacrément ravissante comme cela. D'Artagnan avait de la chance d'avoir tiré un si beau lot. Plus qu'il n'en méritait, le petit paysan inculte !

"Oh, je vous en prie... dit-elle. Depuis combien de temps nous connaissons-nous ? Ne pouvez-vous m'appeler Constance ?

\- Constance…

\- C'est mieux !

\- Vous ne pouvez savoir à quel point je vous suis reconnaissant. Hélas, je crains de devoir continuer à abuser de votre générosité. Pourriez-vous me le garder encore quelques jours ? Deux semaines, peut-être. Le temps de préparer son arrivée ?"

Constance lui tendit la main.

"Je vous le garderais volontiers jusqu'à l'été, mais ce n'est pas ce que vous souhaitez, n'est-ce-pas ?"

Athos saisit la main offerte et la porta avec ferveur à ses lèvres. Constance s'empourpra joliment. Porthos ricana tandis qu'Aramis lâchait un commentaire mi-moqueur, mi-égrillard à l'intention du gascon qui n'en avait cure. Celui-ci émit un reniflement dédaigneux et enfonça plus profondément ses pieds dans l'âtre.

"Quoique mon opinion soit visiblement encore considérée comme superflue, persifla-t-il, je suis toujours d'accord. Non que cela me dérange. J'aime être ignoré."

Athos se tourna vers lui, plus emprunté encore qu'il ne l'avait été devant la jeune femme, si la chose était humainement possible. Il resta le buste raide et les bras ballants, luttant pour formuler sa pensée. Sans succès apparent. Heureusement, le gascon était _réellement_ une excellente nature. Il n'avait pas de rancune et ce n'était pas la moindre de ses qualités. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence contraint, le jeune homme se leva de son fauteuil.

"Ce n'est rien, dit-il.

\- Non, je ne…

\- Rien. Vraiment."

Il ouvrit les bras, fit deux pas en avant et enlaça son aîné.

Athos n'était pas d'un naturel très tactile. Il ne s'attendait pas non plus à un pardon aussi aisément obtenu et ne pensait sans doute pas le mériter. Aramis le vit se roidir sous l'accolade, esquisser un mouvement de recul. Un instant seulement. L'instant suivant, il laissa échapper un soupir tremblant et agrippa les épaules du jeune homme en retour. Porthos gronda gaiement et, se hissant sur ses pieds à son tour, engloutit les deux hommes dans une étreinte enthousiaste de grizzli, sans se soucier outre mesure de la fragilité de leurs côtes. Tout cela menaçait dangereusement de virer au débordement d'effusions pathétiques. Aramis adorait. Il rejoignit le cercle et parvint à se glisser en jouant des coudes sous l'aisselle du grand mulâtre. Il étendit les bras pour saisir l'épaule d'Athos et le biceps de d'Artagnan.

Et parce qu'il était important de respecter les traditions :

"Un pour tous…

\- Tous pour le loupiot !" rugit Porthos.

Il partit d'un gros rire sonore, manifestement ravi de sa répartie.

Les quatre hommes restèrent agrippés les uns aux autres juste assez longtemps pour que la chose ne devienne pas franchement embarrassante pour des hommes faits exerçant la profession très virile de mousquetaire. Difficile en outre de se dégager sans l'assentiment de Porthos dont la vigueur des bras était proverbiale à la caserne. Quand il se séparèrent, ils commençaient à transpirer et avaient tous le visage rougi par le manque d'oxygène. Athos réajusta maladroitement sa tenue et s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Je vais avoir besoin d'aide." convint-il piteusement.

 **…**

 **Post-Blabla :** Voilà, Athos a reçu un câlin d'à peu près tout le monde. Allez dire ensuite que je malmène mes personnages !


	5. Chapter 5

**Blabla** **:** Plus que l'épilogue ! Qui c'est qui va réussir à terminer une fic à chapitres pour la première fois de sa vie ? Qui c'est ? (Désolée, mon quotidien déborde sur mon langage…)

...

 **Chapitre 5**

...

Le lendemain, Athos se rendit au ministère de la guerre pour solliciter un congé d'une semaine.

Après en avoir débattu la veille, ils avaient conjointement décidé que la meilleure marche à suivre restait de tout déballer à Tréville. Après tout, leur ancien capitaine les avait épaulés dans des situations bien plus fâcheuses... Athos ne demanda pas explicitement à d'Artagnan de l'accompagner mais ne s'opposa pas à la compagnie du jeune homme quand celui-ci lui emboîta le pas en quittant la caserne. Le gascon redoutait une entrevue orageuse. Arrivé au ministère, Athos demanda à parler à Tréville. Il fut introduit dans le bureau du ministre pendant que son compagnon anxieux faisait le pied de grue à l'extérieur.

L'entretien dura deux heures et demi. Pendant ce laps de temps, d'Artagnan se rongea les sangs en enchaînant les allers-retours sur le parquet ciré de l'antichambre. Seule la présence d'un suisse somnolent à l'autre bout de la pièce l'empêcha de coller son oreille au loquet de la porte. Une bonne chose, sans doute. Athos n'aurait pas apprécié et Tréville encore moins. À trois reprises, il entendit le ministre aboyer furieusement malgré l'épaisseur des lambris, ce qui ne contribua pas à diminuer son inquiétude. D'Artagnan pouvait compter sur ses doigts le nombre de fois où il avait vu Tréville élever la voix contre un de ses hommes. Leur ancien capitaine était plutôt partisan d'une réprobation froide et sévère, épissée de sarcasmes tranchants.

Quand Athos émergea enfin du bureau, il paraissait à la fois soulagé et secoué. Après une longue et copieuse engueulade, Tréville lui avait accordé deux semaines de congé assorties de l'ordre d'intégrer immédiatement son logement de fonction sous peine de se voir priver de son office. Puis après une dernière vocifération - d'Artagnan était à peu près certain d'avoir saisi les mots "Sortez vous la tête du cul" - il l'avait jeté à la porte.

L'un dans l'autre, on pouvait considérer que l'entrevue s'était bien passée.

Le jour suivant fut consacré à l'organisation de la vie à la caserne durant le congé d'Athos. Par chance, l'arrivée de l'hiver et la cessation temporaire des hostilités avec l'Espagne avaient entraîné une période creuse pour la garnison. Entre deux missions de haute police, les mousquetaires gris passaient l'essentiel de leur temps à bailler aux corneilles pendant les interminables parties de chasse du roi ou les bals fastidieux organisés en l'honneur de quelque duc provincial. L'opération nécessita donc beaucoup de paperasse et d'encre gaspillées, mais peu d'efforts déployés. On passa ensuite au déménagement des affaires d'Athos du clapier où il s'était obstiné à vivre presque une décennie durant au logement plus spacieux et plus aéré de capitaine des mousquetaires - tâche aisée encore une fois puisque le mousquetaire ne possédait presque rien en propre, à l'exception notable d'une superbe épée en acier de Tolède que son coeur d'escrimeur n'avait pu se résigner à abandonner.

Tout se déroula à merveille si l'on exceptait l'épisode embarrassant où la logeuse d'Athos, une jeune veuve charmante et pleine d'espérance, fondit en larmes à l'annonce de son départ. Son ancien locataire en parut aussi gêné que déconcerté. Aramis leva les yeux au ciel et s'offrit généreusement pour réconforter la belle éplorée. Sans succès d'ailleurs. La mignonne avait des principes et ne se donnait pas à n'importe qui.

Il fut temps alors de s'attaquer aux choses sérieuses.

Installés confortablement dans le nouveau logis d'Athos, ils mirent en place la stratégie à adopter - tours de garde, ravitaillement, tactiques en cas de crise… Un véritable conseil de guerre où chacun apporta sa contribution enthousiaste entre deux gobelets de bière ambrée, sous l'oeil un peu inquiet du maître des lieux. Une demi-douzaine de cruchons, cinq pâtés de sanglier et deux jambons de Savoie plus tard, ils se déclarèrent satisfaits et prêts à déclencher la suite des opérations. Ne manquait plus que l'accord du principal intéressé. Athos le donna d'un sec hochement de tête.

"Vous n'allez pas apprécier... commenta-t-il avec un sourire crispé.

\- Toi encore moins." ricana Aramis.

Les deux affirmations s'avérèrent rigoureusement exactes.

 **…**

Quand d'Artagnan avait une dizaine d'années, le bourg le plus proche de la demeure familiale possédait son ivrogne notoire. Chaque village semblait en avoir un. Le vieil Albert avait cinquante-deux ans mais en paraissait soixante-dix. C'était le pire pochtron de la commune - voire de la région, selon certains - capable d'écluser des litres de piquette du petit matin au coeur de la nuit. Un jour, des voisins bien intentionnés avaient décidé de prendre la situation en main. Entendez par là : traîner le vieil Albert hors de son bouge favori, le ligoter solidement à son lit crasseux et le contraindre à la diète.

À tout prendre, le spectacle était aussi rare que curieux. Le petit d'Artagnan s'était donc joint aux galopins du bourg pour glisser un oeil chaque matin par la porte entrebâillée de la cabane du poivrot. Il avait été fort impressionné. Le vieil Albert était un petit homme naturellement maigre que l'abus de mauvais vin avait rendu plus frêle encore, mais, au bout de trois jours d'abstinence forcée, il avait rompu ses liens, assommé un de ses charitables tortionnaires et brisé le poignet d'un autre. À l'issue d'une courte poursuite, on avait rattrapé l'ivrogne avant qu'il ne parvienne à fuir le village, à moitié nu et la barbe poisseuse de vomissures. Et le sevrage avait continué. Bien des années plus tard, en écoutant des hommes se faire amputer d'une jambe après une bataille sanglante, d'Artagnan songerait qu'ils ne hurlaient pas plus fort que le vieil Albert quand on l'avait contraint à réintégrer son lit de douleur.

Athos but sa dernière goutte d'alcool un mardi.

Son premier jour d'abstinence se déroula dans une relative tranquillité. D'Artagnan lui tint compagnie pendant les cinq premières heures de l'après-midi. Son ami se montra taciturne et tendu jusqu'à que le jeune homme ait l'heureuse idée d'évoquer le loupiot. Le reste du tête à tête se passa agréablement à parler du petit garçon, de ses habitudes, de ses goûts… Athos absorbait chaque anecdote avec avidité, désespérément désireux de rattraper le temps perdu. Addiction pour addiction, d'Artagnan préférait celle-ci à une autre. Son tour de garde terminé, il le laissa entre les mains bienveillantes de Porthos et rentra chez lui rassuré. Les choses ne s'annonçaient pas si difficiles finalement. Le souvenir du vieil Albert ne lui était pas encore revenu à l'esprit. Preuve que l'on pouvait avoir vingt-deux ans, un cerveau en parfait état de marche et possédait malgré tout une mémoire sélective.

Le deuxième jour, la situation se corsait déjà. Aramis adressa une grimace expressive au gascon quand il vida les lieux à son arrivée, lui abandonnant un Athos dans un état de nervosité avancé. Des années d'ivrognerie doublées d'un besoin pathologique de maîtrise avaient formé celui-ci à la dissimulation. Pas assez cependant. Au bout de vingt minutes de conversation sans suite - Athos peinait visiblement à se concentrer - les deux hommes cessèrent toute tentative de dialogue et passèrent les heures suivantes à se fixer en chiens de faïence. L'un tentait de cacher son inquiétude grandissante, l'autre les crispations convulsives de ses mains et de ses mâchoires. Alors que le jeune homme s'apprêtait à partir, Athos lui tendit sans un mot son baudrier lesté de ses pistolets et de sa rapière. D'Artagnan chercha sur le visage de son ami un indice de boutade. Il n'en trouva pas.

Le troisième jour, ils ne parlèrent pas du tout. Quand le jeune homme franchit le seuil du logis, une odeur de sueur et de bile lui agressa les narines. Athos était couché sur le flanc, dos tourné à la porte. Il ne se leva pas. Ne le salua pas. Ne le regarda pas. De temps en temps, un long frisson agitait ses épaules. D'Artagnan crut l'entendre grincer des dents à deux ou trois reprises. Le mousquetaire était toujours dans la même position quand il quitta la chambre.

Le quatrième jour, le gascon réalisa deux choses.

La première était que, si il y avait à peu près autant de similitudes entre Athos et le vieil Albert qu'entre un pure-sang anglais et un mulet, ils n'en conservaient pas moins un point commun indéniable - une relation solide et prolongée à la dive bouteille. Et la seconde que sevrer à la force de poignet un homme de trente-trois ans, vigoureux et rompu à la vie militaire, n'avait strictement rien à voir avec le même traitement exercé sur un paysan quinquagénaire et maigrelet.

Pendant les quelques années qu'il avait passées chez les mousquetaires, d'Artagnan n'avait pénétré que rarement dans le logement de fonction de Tréville, mais il avait été à chaque fois frappé par l'ordonnance rigoureuse de l'intérieur du capitaine. Cette ordonnance avait survécu au départ de Tréville. Au soir du quatrième jour d'abstinence d'Athos, il n'en restait plus trace. Des chiffons tâchés s'accumulaient dans un coin de la chambre. Un drap souillé couvrait une chaise brisée. Des copeaux de porcelaine jonchaient le sol, vestiges d'un pot de chambre fracassé par un coup de pied particulièrement énergique. À l'odeur de la poudre et des tripailles près, les lieux ressemblaient à un champ de bataille après la déroute des troupes.

Parlons-en, des troupes ! Elles n'avaient plus très belle allure. D'Artagnan, Aramis et Porthos avaient profité d'une brève accalmie pour se réfugier dans la pièce principale et pansaient piteusement leurs plaies, l'oreille tendue aux bruits de la pièce voisine. Silencieuse, pour l'instant. Les coudes appuyés sur la table, Aramis grommelait en inspectant dans un éclat de verre l'oeil au beurre noir qui déparaillait son beau profil de Don Juan des tavernes. D'Artagnan remplissait trois godets de vin d'une main mal assurée, tandis que Porthos, renversé sur une chaise, examinait d'un air maussade son pourpoint maculé. Le colosse poussa un grognement et gratta un hématome tout frais sur sa mâchoire. Puis il souleva ses bottes et les posa sur la table à quelques centimètres du nez d'Aramis qui se recula en grimaçant.

"Foutredieu... soupira-t-il. Ça va durer longtemps, ce bordel ?

\- Un ou deux jours, répondit Aramis.

\- Il y a intérêt. S'il me dégueulasse encore un pourpoint, je l'assomme raide. Il n'a pas besoin d'être conscient pour décuver, non ?"

Le mousquetaire basané tapota du bout de l'index les pieds de Porthos pour l'inciter à les déplacer à un endroit moins inconvenant. Le grand mulâtre ne broncha pas. Aramis roula des yeux, manifestant ostensiblement son intention d'ignorer une provocation aussi puérile, et s'empara du godet que lui tendait le gascon qu'il vida d'un trait.

"Ça ne se passe pas si mal…

\- Sûr. J'ai bien aimé quand il t'a traité de petit maquereau hispanique de merde. C'était vulgaire, vrai et amusant."

Aramis poussa sèchement les bottes du colosse du plat de la main, assez fort pour les faire glisser vers le rebord de la table. Porthos lui jeta un regard placide, puis, avec un flegme parfait, leva à nouveau les pieds et les reposa exactement à l'emplacement d'où son ami venait de les déloger. Aramis poussa derechef. Porthos résista. Appuyé contre une large commode de cèdre - héritage de Tréville - d'Artagnan ne leur prêtait pas attention. Il faisait tourner son gobelet à moitié rempli entre ses mains, son regard angoissé tourné vers la porte mi-close de la chambre.

"Il a de la fièvre, dit-il d'un ton chagrin.

\- Rien de bien méchant, assura Aramis. Ça aussi, ça passera vite."

Et il frappa vicieusement les talons de Porthos du pommeau de son poignard. En basculant les bottes du mousquetaire accrochèrent la cruche de vin qui se brisa au sol, aspergeant les chausses des trois hommes avant qu'ils aient eu la présence d'esprit de se reculer. Porthos secoua la tête avec une moue écoeurée.

"Ah, le con…"

Le lendemain, la fièvre d'Athos empirait.

 **…**

Les deux journées suivantes furent pénibles. Pour tout le monde.

Pour Athos, bien sûr, dont la fièvre ne semblait pas au premier abord entamer l'énergie, ni la vigueur des poumons - D'Artagnan, qui l'avait toujours connu presque mutique, était stupéfait de la loquacité et de l'obscénité dont son ami était capable sous le coup du délire. Pour les autres également dont les nerfs furent mis à rude épreuve. Les blasphèmes et les insultes, c'était une chose. Les coups et les ruades, une autre. Rien là-dedans que du dévouement, beaucoup de patience et, au besoin, un coup de poing bien ajusté puissent surmonter. Mais quand les malédictions se muèrent en rugissements, les spasmes en convulsions frénétiques… Et ce ne fut pas le pire. Le pire, ce fut l'instant où les rugissements se turent, où les convulsions cessèrent et où Athos reposa sur sa couche, inerte et silencieux. Raide comme un macchabée mais si brûlant qu'on en craignait presque de le toucher de peur de s'ébouillanter.

Les quelques heures que d'Artagnan passa à son chevet, au soir du sixième jour, furent parmi les plus éprouvantes de toute sa vie. Dehors, l'obscurité engloutissait lentement les rues de Paris. Aramis et Porthos étaient rentrés chez eux, harassés, avec promesse de revenir dès les premières lueurs de l'aube. Le jeune homme resta seul. Dans un premier temps, il épongea la sueur qui ruisselait sur le visage et le torse d'Athos mais cette tâche relevait du supplice de Sisyphe et il y renonça vite. Il ramassa les éclats de porcelaine, changea les draps, lava de son mieux le sol souillé en le frottant avec de la neige fraîche... Tout cela sans grande efficacité - les compétences ménagères ne faisaient pas partie de ses talents naturels. Puis, quand il se trouva à court de besognes oiseuses, il s'assit près du lit, prit entre les siennes la main inanimée de son ami et attendit.

D'Artagnan attendit longtemps.

Il attendit si longtemps qu'il s'endormit, assis sur sa chaise et la tête branlante sur sa poitrine. Il fut réveillé par une succession de bruits étouffés. Désorienté, il tourna machinalement la tête vers la fenêtre. Le ciel était d'un noir d'encre et la bougie qu'il avait laissée allumée était presque entièrement consumée. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être. Puis il ramena son attention sur le lit. Les yeux clos, le visage contracté, Athos pleurait. Des sanglots longs, caverneux, déchirants qui semblaient lui être arrachés du plus profond de la poitrine. D'autant plus douloureux qu'ils avaient été longuement et férocement contenus. Presque une année déjà.

D'Artagnan ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait jamais compris. C'était une mauvaise femme. Une intrigante fourbe et cruelle qui s'était jouée sans scrupule des vies et des coeurs de ses victimes. Que son ami puisse ressentir une peine si intense pour la mort d'une femme qui ne lui avait fait que du mal, cela le dépassait. Il ne parvenait pas à le concevoir, tout simplement. Mais son instinct lui disait que, sur ce sujet précis, Athos avait davantage besoin d'acceptation que de compréhension. Il passa son bras autour des épaules du mousquetaire allité et l'attira contre lui. Celui-ci ne résista pas. D'Artagnan doutait qu'il soit conscient de la situation et c'était mieux ainsi. Il le tint embrassé un moment - combien de temps ? Il n'en sut rien mais assez longtemps pour que sa chemise ait besoin d'un bon essorage et pour qu'il se promette mentalement que cet épisode, comme celui du camp des ravisseurs, ne serait jamais évoqué.

Enfin, il relâcha son étreinte.

La fièvre d'Athos était tombée.

…

Au petit matin, quand Porthos arriva, Athos ronflait doucement, allongé sur son lit dans ses draps raides de transpiration séchée. Le grand mulâtre avait les traits creusés et tendus, mais un bref coup d'oeil par la porte entrouverte de la chambre suffit à le tranquilliser. Il alla chercher une chaise et vint s'asseoir à côté de d'Artagnan, posant ses bottes en équilibre sur le montant du lit, près de la tête d'Athos qui n'était pas en état de s'en formaliser.

"Dis donc, il écrase ferme ! commenta-t-il, admiratif.

\- C'est récent." répondit le gascon avec un pâle sourire.

Athos dormait depuis cinq ou six heures, d'un sommeil si profond que le jeune homme commençait à se demander s'ils allaient devoir le réveiller pour le convaincre de s'alimenter. Il n'en avait rien fait pour le moment. La vision du visage détendu de son ami endormi était un baume apaisant après les mois tourmentés qu'ils avaient tous partagés. Il tenait à la prolonger aussi longtemps que possible.

Porthos portait sur son épaule un baluchon. Il en tira une miche de pain noir qu'il rompit en deux avant d'en offrir généreusement une moitié à d'Artagnan qui l'accepta avec reconnaissance. Suivirent un morceau de fromage sec et une gourde de ce qui se révéla être un excellent café - le gascon n'y connaissait rien en café, faute d'avoir la bourse assez pleine pour s'offrir ce plaisir de nantis, mais il avait des papilles pour en juger.

"Cadeau de Tréville." précisa sobrement Porthos.

Il laissa le jeune homme boire avant de s'octroyer lui-même quelques gorgées.

"Aramis ne va pas tarder, continua-t-il. Il avait une commission à faire à la garnison. À propos, on est passé chez toi voir le loupiot. On s'est dit qu'Athos voudrait des nouvelles fraîches dès qu'il aurait à nouveau les yeux en face des trous. Il est vraiment mignon, ce gosse, tu sais ! Pas très causant - on se demande de qui il tient... - mais gentil comme tout. Bien sûr, nous, on ne l'intéresse plus beaucoup. Des semaines à lui apprendre à jouer correctement aux cartes et soudain il n'y en a plus que pour Athos ! C'en est presque vexant… Les gamins sont des ingrats."

Il ajouta cette dernière phrase avec un tel air de satisfaction que d'Artagnan se mit à rire.

Durant les minutes qui suivirent, les deux hommes restèrent silencieux, mastiquant pensivement leur pain et se passant mutuellement la gourde. Athos grogna et roula sur le côté. C'était le premier mouvement que le gascon le voyait faire depuis le milieu de la nuit. Il crut à un réveil prochain, mais le mousquetaire se remit aussitôt à ronfler de plus belle. Visiblement, il en avait encore pour quelques heures. Beaucoup de sommeil à rattraper. Il n'était pas le seul. Malgré l'arôme puissant du café, le jeune homme commençait à piquer du nez. Porthos s'en rendit compte.

"Tu devrais rentrer."

D'Artagnan acquiesça.

Cependant, il ne partit pas immédiatement. Malgré sa fatigue et son impatience de retrouver son épouse, il répugnait à s'en aller. Une pensée le taraudait depuis quelques jours sans qu'il parvienne à déterminer si elle était positive ou négative. Il éprouvait le besoin de s'en ouvrir à Porthos.

"On ne lui suffisait pas." dit-il.

Le grand mousquetaire avala une large bouchée de fromage et la fit descendre avec une nouvelle gorgée de café. Puis il hocha la tête.

"Vrai. Mais c'est pas grave, non ? C'est même normal. On a tous besoin de quelque chose de plus. Toi, tu as ta Constance. Aramis, son ego. Athos… Il y a des gens qui ne peuvent être heureux que s'ils se donnent entièrement à quelqu'un, je suppose...

\- Et toi ?

\- Moi ?"

Porthos rigola.

"Cette question ! répondit-il. Tu te rappelles d'où je viens ? Crois-moi, être mousquetaire suffit largement à mon bonheur pour les vingt prochaines années."

La réponse laissait d'Artagnan dubitatif mais il n'en montra rien. Pour ce qu'il en savait, les choses étaient peut-être réellement aussi simples que cela pour Porthos et, dans ce cas-là, son sort était bien enviable. Si seulement ils pouvaient tous en dire autant. Il se leva avec lenteur - ses membres étaient engourdis et son dos le lançait - et traversa la chambre pour récupérer son manteau et ses armes dans la pièce voisine. Par la porte entrouverte, il vit le colosse se pencher en avant et passer sa grosse patte dans les cheveux hirsutes d'Athos dans un geste curieusement paternel. Il surprit le regard du gascon et haussa les sourcils d'un air explicite - quoi encore ?

"Il ira bien ?"

Question stupide. Comment l'un d'entre eux pouvait-il prétendre y répondre honnêtement ? Porthos prit tout de même le temps d'y réfléchir.

"Je pense que oui, dit-il. M'est avis que tant que le petit ira bien, il ira bien aussi.

\- Et s'il arrive quelque chose au garçon ?"

Le grand mousquetaire se fit grave. Ils avaient eu des mois pour constater l'extrême fragilité de leur ami. Il y avait toujours eu un fond de noirceur et de mélancolie chez Athos qui remontait probablement à avant même son mariage, des failles bien dissimulées mais visibles à qui savait où les chercher. La mort de Milady de Winter avaient exposé ses failles au grand jour, les avait dilatées presque jusqu'à leur point de rupture. Et rupture, il y avait eu finalement, quoique pas dans le mauvais sens du terme. Il fallait parfois que quelque chose se brise pour pouvoir mieux se ressouder. Inutile pourtant de nier l'évidence, ni même de la formuler à voix haute : s'il arrivait quelque chose à l'enfant, quoi que ce fut, Athos ne s'en relèverait pas. Porthos haussa les épaules avec fatalisme.

"Il y a des choses contre lesquelles on ne peut rien, reconnut-il. Pour les autres…"

Et, de façon surprenante, il pouffa de nouveau.

"Nous sommes quatre mousquetaires braves, entraînés et audacieux. Si nous sommes incapables de protéger un gamin de sept ans, c'est que nous ne méritons vraiment pas nos brevets, non ?"

D'Artagnan sourit et rentra chez lui.

…

Le premier jour après la fin de son sevrage, Athos dut s'appuyer sur l'épaule de Porthos pour pisser dans un baquet.

C'était humiliant, bien sûr, mais pas autant qu'il l'aurait cru. En cela comme en beaucoup de choses, c'était généralement la première fois qui vous coûtait le plus. Et puis, à tout prendre, il préférait s'appuyer sur Porthos. Au moins et contrairement à Aramis, celui-ci s'abstenait de lui lancer des commentaires graveleux pendant l'opération.

Ce n'était pas vraiment le premier jour, d'ailleurs. D'après d'Artagnan, il était resté endormi pendant presque quarante-huit heures, entrecoupées seulement de courtes pauses pendant lesquelles ses amis s'étaient efforcés de le maintenir éveillé assez longtemps pour avaler un bol de soupe, notamment en lui braillant énergiquement dans les oreilles. Athos n'en conservait pas le moindre souvenir, mais il croyait le jeune homme sur parole. Il se rappelait également peu de choses de la semaine qui avait précédé - une bénédiction, probablement. Un capharnaüm de sensations entremêlées, des voix, des visages aimés, haïs ou redoutés… Parfois les trois à la fois. Il avait rêvé d'elle, il en était presque certain. La tiédeur de sa peau, la blancheur sauvage de son sourire, l'éclat vert de ses yeux si semblables et si dissemblables de ceux du petit. Et il avait rêvé de l'enfant aussi. Un spectre plus doux et moins féroce. Un havre où se réfugier, le temps de reprendre haleine, avant de replonger dans le chaos.

Le retour à la conscience l'avait laissé sonné et affaibli, plus affaibli qu'il ne l'avait jamais été depuis son engagement aux mousquetaires. Malgré les efforts obstinés et répétés qu'il avait déployés pour l'endommager, Athos avait toujours eu une constitution de fer. Il avait déjà été malade - rarement - ou blessé - plus fréquemment - parfois assez gravement pour être contraint de garder le lit plusieurs jours, mais jamais au point de ne pouvoir soulager seul sa vessie. Dieu savait qu'il avait été un temps, fort peu lointain, où il se serait traîné à quatre pattes plutôt que d'en arriver là. L'impotence était une expérience difficile à accepter. Chaque minute passée à être assisté ajoutait à une dette qu'il se savait à présent incapable de rembourser. Et ceci aussi était ardu à accepter. Mais il s'y efforçait néanmoins. Il s'y efforçait vraiment. Après huit ans de camaraderie, Athos commençait comprendre que la co-dépendance faisait partie de l'amitié.

Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de penser que ses amis tiraient foutrement trop de plaisir de la situation.

Passe encore sur les plaisanteries douteuses et les remarques déplacées, mais ils avaient rapidement trouvé un angle d'attaque plus pervers. Si le gascon se montrait relativement charitable, Aramis et Porthos trouvaient amusant de lui marchander les nouvelles du petit, se livrant à un chantage affectif grossier qui menaçait de le rendre fou à brève échéance. Quand il les avait accusés de sadisme, le mousquetaire basané avait gloussé. Élever un enfant demandait un minimum de communication, avait-il dit, et c'était donc lui rendre service que de le forcer à verbaliser ses demandes. Athos l'avait foudroyé du regard. Sans grand espoir, ni résultat. Il savait qu'il partait perdant. Il céderait de toute façon. Il cédait toujours. Son besoin de revoir l'enfant confinait au pathétique. Il voulait le toucher à nouveau, sentir son odeur, l'écouter respirer… En entendre parler était un piètre substitut, mais c'était le seul qu'il avait.

Quand ils consentirent enfin à le relâcher pour lui permettre de se rendre au logis des d'Artagnan, ses jambes flageolaient encore. Il se sentait nerveux et tremblant d'appréhension comme un jouvenceau sur le point d'aborder sa première pucelle. Le gascon l'accompagnait et eut la générosité de ne pas relever son trouble. Encore une raison d'être redevable. Athos en perdait le compte.

Manifestement prévenue, Constance les attendait sur le pas de la porte. Après les avoir invités à entrer, elle s'approcha d'Athos et l'étreignit vivement avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Il en fut surpris mais heureux. En la tenant un instant contre lui, sa tête appuyée contre son épaule, il songea au temps écoulé depuis la dernière fois où une femme l'avait touché avec tant de tendresse désintéressée. Il espérait que d'Artagnan mesurait sa chance. De fait, il n'en doutait pas. Une pensée fugitive qui ne le détourna que brièvement de sa préoccupation. Quelle attitude adopter devant l'enfant ? S'était-il senti abandonné pendant son absence ? Lui en voulait-il ? Avait-il compris qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement ? Que tout ce qu'il avait fait - tout ce qu'il ferait à partir de maintenant ne serait que pour lui, uniquement pour lui ? Tout en hochant machinalement la tête en réponse aux questions empressées de Constance, Athos cherchait le petit du regard et ne le trouvait pas.

Puis il le vit.

Olivier les observait à travers la porte mi-close de la cuisine. Son petit visage rond affichait une expression circonspecte, mais il y avait une attente dans ses yeux, un espoir…

Athos s'accroupit et ouvrit largement les bras. Le garçonnet s'y précipita. Il le frappa comme un boulet de canon, le faisant vaciller en arrière, et se blottit contre sa poitrine. Chaud. Remuant. Vivant. Le mousquetaire appuya sa joue contre les cheveux noirs de l'enfant, ferma les yeux et relâcha lentement sa respiration.

Dieu merci.

Ceci aussi était facile.

…

Olivier se montra satisfait de sa nouvelle chambre.

Du moins pour autant que put en juger Athos puisque le petit garçon, comme d'accoutumée, ne prononça pas un mot. Il inspecta avec attention le lit de chêne déniché par Aramis dans une des remises de la caserne et le petit coffre calé à ses pieds. Caressa d'un air approbateur les couvertures de laine, jeta un coup d'oeil curieux par la fenêtre, puis sourit au mousquetaire. Le garçonnet n'était pas prodigue de sourires, mais quand il en faisait, il y mettait du coeur. Celui d'Athos lui manquait à chaque fois. Il ignorait s'il s'y habituerait un jour et n'était pas certain de le vouloir.

Une fois l'enfant installé, ils soupèrent. L'unique plat consistait en un ragoût roboratif cuisiné par sa concierge, une vieille femme irascible qui avait assuré l'ordinaire de Tréville pour trois louis par semaine pendant toute la durée de son office. Athos n'avait vu aucune raison de mettre un terme à cet arrangement mutuellement profitable. L'épreuve du repas s'avéra assez éprouvante. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de devoir faire les frais d'une conversation. Le nez dans son assiette, Olivier dévorait avec ardeur - le ragoût était visiblement à son goût. Il regardait Athos, inclinait la tête sur le côté, tendait son verre pour être resservi, remerciait poliment… Il acquiesçait gravement aux questions d'Athos. Non, cela ne le dérangeait pas de rester chez madame d'Artagnan pendant les heures de service. Oui, il avait pris un bain ce matin. Non, les bruits du rémouleur dans la rue voisine ne le gênaient pas. Et c'était tout.

Quand le petit eut vidé pour la seconde fois son assiette, il se leva et alla la laver lui-même dans le baquet prévu à cet effet. Puis il fixa patiemment le mousquetaire jusqu'à que celui-ci saisisse la demande implicite. Athos l'accompagna dans sa chambre. Il le mit au lit, le borda et parvint à rester à peu près stoïque quand le petit s'accrocha de nouveau à son cou pour un dernier câlin.

Réfugié dans sa propre chambre, Athos s'assit sur son lit et tendit machinalement le bras pour saisir l'inévitable bouteille posée à son chevet. Pas de bouteille. Bien entendu qu'il n'y avait pas de bouteille. Il grimaça un rictus penaud et ramena sa main un peu frémissante entre ses genoux. Pendant quelques minutes, le mousquetaire tenta de mettre ses idées en ordre, mais abandonna vite cette présomption. Il était agité, épuisé et dangereusement proche des larmes. Il avait terriblement besoin de dormir mais doutait d'être capable de fermer les paupières plus d'une seconde. Il ôta ses bottes et se coucha tout de même - plus par désoeuvrement que pour toute autre raison. Et sombra aussitôt dans un sommeil de plomb.

Pour se réveiller en sursaut, deux heures plus tard.

Sa main tâtonnait déjà frénétiquement sous son matelas à la recherche du poignard qui s'y trouvait dissimulé, quand il revint tout à fait à la conscience. Olivier était debout au pied de son lit, son bout de chandelle à la main. Le petit garçon était pieds nus, couvert jusqu'aux chevilles par sa large chemise de nuit blanche. Athos secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir l'esprit. Un peu honteux, il dégagea discrètement sa main, repoussa ses couvertures et se redressa sur un coude. L'enfant le regardait, ses yeux clairs calmes et éveillés sous la frange de ses cheveux sombres. Sans un son, bien sûr.

"Qu'y a-t-il, Olivier ?"

Le petit attendit. Il paraissait tout à fait confiant en sa capacité à deviner son besoin. Grand Dieu, Aramis n'avait peut-être pas entièrement tort sur les avantages de la communication verbale… Athos fouilla poussivement sa mémoire pour trouver ce qui pouvait pousser un petit garçon à sortir de son lit au milieu de la nuit.

"Tu as fait un cauchemar ?" demanda-t-il.

Non.

"Tu as envie d'aller aux… ?"

Nouveau signe de dénégation.

Athos resta coi. Il avait épuisé ses connaissances en matière d'insomnie enfantine. L'enfant et l'adulte à moitié endormi se dévisagèrent pendant quelques secondes. Dehors, la bise hivernale soufflait toujours. Les volets mal joints grinçaient sourdement et laissaient filtrer un filet d'air glacé. Le petit poêle au coin de la chambre ne réchauffait que médiocrement celle-ci et, bien qu'ayant conservé ses chausses et sa chemise, le mousquetaire commençait à avoir froid. Olivier frissonnait et frottait ses orteils contre le bois du plancher pour les réchauffer.

Oh, et puis au diable…

"Viens."

Le garçonnet ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il posa sa bougie, s'agrippa au bras d'Athos pour se hisser dans le lit et se serra contre lui, calant sa tête brune dans le creux de son épaule et ses pieds contre son ventre. Le mousquetaire ramena les couvertures sur le corps pelotonné du petit. Il posa son menton sur le crâne de l'enfant, l'enveloppa de ses bras et marmonna sans grande conviction :

"Juste cette fois..."

Olivier hocha la tête. Athos referma les paupières et resserra son étreinte sur le corps du garçonnet. Des mèches courtes lui chatouillèrent les narines quand celui-ci se trémoussa pour trouver une position plus confortable. Il sentit les muscles de ses épaules se relâcher doucement et une vieille douleur dans le bas de sa nuque - si familière qu'il avait cessé depuis longtemps d'y prêter attention - disparut si soudainement qu'elle aurait pu n'avoir jamais existé. Il repensa à la chevauchée nocturne vers Paris, au balancement lent du cheval, au poids de l'enfant appuyé contre son torse, hier et maintenant. C'était ainsi que les choses devaient être. Qu'elles auraient toujours dû être. Alors qu'il commençait à somnoler, la pensée lui vint que l'enfant n'était pas le seul à risquer de prendre trop aisément goût à la situation...

"Pourquoi elle m'a laissé ?" chuchota Olivier.

Athos rouvrit les yeux.

Dans le silence de la chambre, il entendit son propre coeur battre violemment. Il se demanda si le petit l'entendait aussi.

"Je ne sais pas."

Pas tout à fait une vérité. Athos pouvait facilement deviner une dizaine de raisons plausibles et aucune n'était à son honneur.

Mais pas vraiment un mensonge non plus. Pendant toutes ces années, elle avait tenu secrète l'existence du petit. Elle l'avait dissimulé loin de lui, l'avait privé de sa présence et de son amour - Dieu savait avec quelle ferveur, avec quel passion brûlante, il avait jadis désiré un enfant d'elle… Mais elle ne l'avait pas non plus utilisé contre lui. Bien instrumentalisé, le garçonnet aurait pu être la plus terrible, la plus vicieuse des armes. D'un mot, d'un geste, elle aurait pu le détruire, mais ce mot elle ne l'avait pas dit, ce geste elle ne l'avait pas fait. Par pitié pour lui ? Il en doutait. Pour protéger le garçonnet ? Il ne le savait pas. Il ne savait _réellement_ pas.

"Elle ne m'aimait pas ?"

À peine un souffle. Le petit garçon parlait le nez enfoui dans sa chemise. Athos devait tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

"Je ne sais pas." répéta-t-il.

Avait-elle souffert en l'abandonnant derrière elle ? Lui avait-elle rendu visite parfois ? S'était-elle dissimulée derrière des volets pour le regarder jouer, rire et courir avec ses camarades de pension ? Pendant des années, il aurait juré ses grands dieux qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé personne, qu'elle en était incapable. Pourtant, elle avait épargné l'enfant. Et par-delà la mort, dans un geste de miséricorde qu'il ne comprenait pas, qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à comprendre, elle l'avait épargné lui.

"Je suis désolé, je ne sais vraiment pas."

Une réponse insatisfaisante mais Olivier l'accepta sans protester. Il avait cessé de remuer. Une de ses mains reposait sur le col de la chemise d'Athos, tout près de sa gorge. Il respirait régulièrement. Une longue minute s'écoula pendant laquelle le mousquetaire le crut assoupi. Puis, de nouveau, un murmure étouffé par l'épaisseur du tissu :

"Tu me parleras d'elle ?

\- Oui.

\- Maintenant ?"

Athos serra fort les paupières - une prière muette à un dieu dont il s'était depuis longtemps détourné.

"Non, répondit-il. Pas maintenant. Plus tard.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Là, je ne peux pas."

Le ciel en soit mille fois loué, le petit accepta cette réponse désespérément sincère avec la même sérénité que les précédentes.

"Tu promets ?" demanda-t-il.

Certaines choses seraient faciles, Athos l'avait enfin compris. D'autres se révéleraient d'une difficulté presque insurmontable et celle-ci en ferait partie. Mais il le devait à l'enfant. Pour toutes les années perdues, pour les semaines d'indifférence cruelle, pour chaque heure d'absence volontaire ou involontaire... Et pour de nombreuses raisons dont certaines qu'il n'appréhendait pas complètement, il le lui devait aussi à elle. Cette décision prise, il se détendit. Oui, il parlerait d'elle. Mais pas tout de suite. Pas tout de suite.

"Je te le promets."


	6. Épilogue

**Blabla :** Champagne ! Ben oui, un épilogue, c'est plus court, donc ça vient plus vite. Outre la satisfaction de l'avoir menée à bien, je pense que cette fic gardera une petite place dans mon coeur au vu des circonstances dans lesquelles je l'ai écrite et des termes abordés - qui ne sont pas complètement étrangers aux dites circonstances... J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère que vous en avez eu autant à la lire !

...

 **Épilogue**

...

Aramis se pencha à l'oreille du petit garçon et dans un murmure de conspirateur :

"Allez, chaton, réfléchis bien ! Joue-la nous finement et on aplatit ce gros lard en deux manches…"

Juché sur les genoux du mousquetaire, Olivier loucha attentivement sur la poignée de cartes qu'il avait en main. Un brelan de valets, une dame, un dix et une paire de rois. Un jeu très acceptable à condition de le mener prudemment. Et Olivier était un garçonnet particulièrement prudent.

De l'autre côté de la table, Porthos encaissa stoïquement l'épithète désobligeant, se contentant de froncer le sourcil avec une exaspération feinte. Une plaisanterie, l'enfant le savait. D'abord parce que Porthos n'était pas gros. Il était fort et très grand, ce qui faisait de lui, du point de vue d'un petit garçon, la monture idéale pour arpenter les rues de Paris. Olivier soupçonnait également que le colosse ne mettait pas dans cette partie toute la combativité qu'il aurait déployée contre Aramis seul, mais il n'en prenait pas ombrage. Les deux mousquetaires prenaient manifestement beaucoup de plaisir à l'initier aux cartes et le garçonnet, bon prince, était disposé à leur laisser cet agrément. Tant qu'Athos était d'accord, bien sûr. Olivier n'aurait rien fait qui put contrarier Athos.

Athos était assis à quelques mètres de là en compagnie de d'Artagnan. Après un souper copieux pris en commun, les deux hommes s'étaient isolés dans un coin de la pièce, abandonnant Aramis, Porthos et le petit garçon à leur jeu. Ils avaient parlé un moment - studieusement concentré sur ses cartes, Olivier n'avait pu saisir la teneur de leur conversation - puis s'étaient tu. Affalés dans leurs fauteuils respectifs, ils profitaient des derniers rayons de soleil estival et du courant d'air tiède qui entrait à travers la fenêtre grande ouverte, rafraîchissant l'atmosphère surchauffée du logis d'Athos. D'Artagnan tenait un verre de vin entre ses mains jointes. Athos, non. Les jambes étendues sur un tabouret bas et les yeux clos, il somnolait.

Olivier le lorgnait discrètement du coin de l'oeil. Les mois passant, il avait cessé de s'inquiéter d'une éventuelle et soudaine disparition d'Athos, mais aimait s'assurer ponctuellement de sa présence. S'il ne rejoignait plus que rarement le mousquetaire dans son lit, il lui arrivait encore régulièrement de se lever au milieu de la nuit. Il allait jusqu'à la chambre d'Athos et écoutait pendant quelques minutes les ronflements sourds de l'adulte endormi s'échapper par la porte entrebaillée. Puis il retournait se coucher.

D'autres nuits, c'était sa porte à lui qui s'ouvrait en grinçant. Olivier entendait les lattes du plancher craquer et le bruit d'une chaise que l'on soulevait et reposait. Le garçonnet restait immobile, les yeux sagement fermés, en tendant l'oreille à la respiration du mousquetaire assis à son chevet. Il aimait bien. Pas autant que de rejoindre Athos dans son lit, évidemment, mais Olivier allait bientôt avoir huit ans et, à cet âge, on était presque grand et on ne se réfugiait plus dans les draps des adultes, aussi agréable que soit cette habitude.

"Alors, chaton ? C'est notre tour."

Se faire appeler _chaton_ manquait aussi de dignité pour un grand de huit ans, mais Olivier savait se montrer tolérant. Après avoir mûrement pesé sa décision, il abattit ses cartes. Aramis gloussa joyeusement et Porthos fit la grimace. Le grand mulâtre ramassa les cartes et commença à les distribuer pour une nouvelle manche, mais le petit garçon était fatigué. Il bailla, puis commença à gigoter énergiquement pour descendre des genoux d'Aramis.

"Et un câlin de bonne nuit, ce serait trop demander ?" grommela le mousquetaire.

Olivier jugea la revendication légitime. Il passa un bras autour du cou d'Aramis et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de se laisser glisser à terre. Par soucis d'équité, il fit de même avec Porthos. Le colosse lui tapota affectueusement la tête au passage.

"Maintenant que tu n'es plus là pour l'aider, je vais te l'écraser, le joli coeur !" lui assura-t-il.

Le garçonnet trottina dans la direction d'Athos et de d'Artagnan. Le jeune homme sourit en le voyant approcher et lui fit un clin d'oeil. Le petit lui adressa un hochement de tête entendu en retour. Olivier savait garder un secret et celui que lui avait confié Constance était de taille, bien plus considérable que les fausses messes basses d'Aramis. Il n'en avait parlé à personne. Pas même à Athos. Ce qui n'était pas difficile puisque celui-ci n'exigeait jamais de lui qu'il dise ce qu'Il ne souhaitait pas dire, lui évitant tout conflit de loyauté entre lui et la douce madame d'Artagnan. Athos lui-même ne parlait pas beaucoup. Encore une chose qu'Olivier aimait bien.

Le mousquetaire entrouvrit un oeil quand le garçonnet entreprit de se hisser sur ses genoux. Il tendit un bras pour l'aider. Olivier s'y accrocha, puis, une fois bien stabilisé, se glissa en se tortillant sous le coude de l'adulte jusqu'à caler sa tête sous son menton. Là, il ferma les yeux. Il était peut-être trop grand pour rejoindre Athos dans son lit, mais considérait qu'il pouvait encore pour quelques temps s'endormir sur ses genoux. Olivier aimait jouer aux cartes avec Aramis. Il aimait aussi traverser la cour de la caserne sur les épaules de Porthos et remonter la rue du Louvre sur le pommeau de la selle de d'Artagnan, mais, à la fin de la journée, quand le besoin de sommeil se faisait sentir, c'était sur les genoux d'Athos qu'il venait se pelotonner.

Le mousquetaire referma ses bras autour de lui et frotta distraitement sa joue contre le sommet de son crâne. Et ça aussi, c'était bien. C'était agréable. C'était comme la nuit où Olivier était rentré à Paris sur le cheval d'Athos, des mois plus tôt - avec le vent qui sifflait, la neige qui tourbillonnait et le cheval qui sentait bon le chaud et la poussière - et où il s'était senti complètement aimé et protégé pour la première fois...

La dernière chose que le petit garçon entendit avant de s'assoupir fut la voix basse et grave d'Athos dans ses cheveux :

"Je ne l'ai jamais comprise."

 **…**

D'Artagnan piaffait d'impatience depuis deux semaines. Il avait promis à son épouse de n'évoquer le sujet avec personne, ses trois amis compris, mais l'épreuve s'avérait ardue, surtout pour qui jouissait d'un tempérament vif et impétueux. Constance avait été catégorique, cependant. Le corps d'une femme était chose capricieuse et elle se refusait à parler de sa grossesse en public avant trois mois révolus. Pourquoi elle avait jugé bon de partager ce secret avec le loupiot, tout en tenant la bride haute à son malheureux mari, c'était là un mystère de la psychologie féminine qu'il avait renoncé à comprendre. Il n'en parlerait pas, bien sûr. Une promesse était une promesse et Constance saurait lui faire payer chèrement tout bavardage intempestif, mais trois mois… Trois mois, c'était tout de même sacrément long.

Il fit un clin d'oeil complice au garçonnet quand celui-ci vint retrouver sa place habituelle de fin de soirée sur les genoux d'Athos. L'enfant le gratifia d'une inclinaison de tête en retour - Olivier était un petit garçon bien trop sérieux pour s'abaisser à un comportement aussi trivial qu'un clin d'oeil. Et il avait sûrement beaucoup moins de difficultés à tenir sa langue que d'Artagnan. Ce qui n'avait rien d'un exploit. Même Porthos était capable de plus de discrétion que lui.

Trois mois, bon Dieu !

Le gascon souriait aux anges en berçant son verre de vin entre ses mains quand Athos parla.

"Je ne l'ai jamais comprise." dit-il.

D'Artagnan se figea, raide et tendu comme un chien à l'arrêt. Après une seconde d'immobilité absolue, il coula un oeil prudent vers son ami. Athos ne le regardait pas. Il ne regardait rien en particulier. Le visage tourné vers la fenêtre, il caressait le dos du petit garçon enfoui contre sa poitrine. Il parlait calmement, presque sur le ton de la constatation. D'Artagnan ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer l'expression de son regard aux paupières à demi-baissées. Malgré tout son bon vouloir et quatre ans d'amitié solide, il n'y était jamais tout à fait parvenu.

"Je l'ai aimée jusqu'à sa mort et un peu au delà... continua-t-il. Mais je ne la comprenais pas. C'est curieux. Aimer tant une femme et qu'elle vous reste toujours une étrangère."

Une pause.

D'Artagnan resta muet. Son ami ne semblait pas attendre de réplique et, de toute façon, il n'aurait su que répondre.

"Elle - Elle me connaissait bien. Mieux que je ne me connaissais moi-même. Elle savait que je ne lui survivrais pas. Pas une seconde fois. C'est pourquoi je pense… J'aime à penser qu'elle m'a pardonné."

Athos reporta son attention sur l'intérieur de la chambre. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux du gascon et il parut un peu gêné, comme pris en faute. À leur table, Porthos et Aramis disputaient bruyamment une nouvelle partie - la compétition avait pris un tour beaucoup plus vachard dès le départ de l'enfant. À la troisième bouteille, ils exigeraient probablement l'opinion d'un tiers pour déterminer qui avait triché ou qui avait faussé le jeu en dissimulant des cartes, mais ne leur prêtaient aucune attention pour le moment. D'Artagnan attendait. La discrétion n'était peut-être pas son fort, mais il savait que l'on ne forçait pas certaines confidences.

"Pourquoi m'aurait-elle laissé l'enfant si elle ne m'avait pas pardonné ? demanda Athos. Elle savait que je n'y arriverais pas seul."

Tu n'étais pas seul, pensa d'Artagnan. Nous étions là. Nous ne t'avons pas abandonné. Mais il savait que son ami ne songeait pas à mal et il ne lui en voulut pas. Au fond et comme l'avait souligné Porthos, ils avaient tous besoin de quelque chose de plus. Et ce n'était pas grave. C'était normal. Alors, il dit plutôt :

"Tu lui en parleras ?

\- Oui, un jour."

Athos eut un sourire contrit.

"J'ai promis."

Il ajouta, sans aigreur, ni colère, mais avec une étrange satisfaction attristée :

"Il ne sera jamais entièrement à moi."

Pendant deux ou trois minutes, les deux hommes restèrent parfaitement silencieux, pendant que le spectre d'une femme morte traversait la pièce et s'y attardait un moment, pareil à un parfum ou à l'écho lointain d'une voix aimée. Puis il se dissipa et s'échappa par la fenêtre pour s'évanouir avec les dernières lueurs du couchant. Athos appuya sa tête contre le dossier du fauteuil et se remit à caresser rêveusement le petit garçon endormi. À l'autre bout de la pièce, Porthos poussa un grondement d'ogre ravi et Aramis jura dans sa barbe. D'Artagnan se détendit. Il éprouvait le même sentiment de soulagement diffus qu'après une passe d'armes délicate mais victorieusement menée.

La nuit était presque tout à fait tombée, à présent.

Le jeune homme laissa son esprit dériver vers les semaines et les mois à venir. Ceux-ci s'annonçaient sous de bons auspices. Malgré le retour des beaux jours, la guerre avec l'Espagne n'avait pas reprise. L'opinion publique mettait ce délai inattendu sur le compte du nouveau ministre du roi, le cardinal Mazarin. La rumeur faisait espérer un traité définitif, ce qui aurait pour résultat de propulser le petit cardinal aux premiers rangs des diplomates du royaume. On parlait même d'une possible ascension au poste tant convoité de premier ministre. Un scandale, selon l'élite aristocratique. Pensez donc, un étranger, plébéien de surcroît, et qui écorchait le bon français comme un valet de Commedia dell'arte !

D'Artagnan, qui avait passé la majeure partie de son enfance à gambader dans le crottin, n'avait pas d'opinion sur la question. Mais alors qu'il regardait Athos berçant le loupiot et songeait au fragile secret qui grossissait dans le ventre de Constance, il songeait que le petit cardinal pouvait être italien, anglais, autrichien, voire chinois si le coeur lui en disait, s'il parvenait à conclure une paix solide avec l'Espagne, il lui tirerait de bon coeur son chapeau...

"C'est nouveau." lâcha-t-il soudainement.

Athos battit des paupières.

"Pardon ?"

D'Artagnan lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

"Te voir heureux. C'est nouveau. Et ce n'est pas déplaisant."

Athos resta sans réaction durant quelques secondes. Il cherchait visiblement une réponse adéquate et - certaines choses ne changeaient jamais - ne la trouvait pas. Le garçonnet le tira d'embarras. Il couina doucement en s'agitant dans son sommeil et sa tête vint heurter son menton. Le mousquetaire se leva en le soulevant précautionneusement dans ses bras. Il adressa un signe de tête guindé au gascon, dit :

"Je vais le coucher."

Puis quitta la pièce.

…

 **Post-blabla :** Avant de nous quitter - temporairement, je pense, puisque j'ai au moins une autre idée exploitable sur ce fandom - et pour ceux qui se poseraient la question : Oui, je me suis faite un petit trip perso sur Mazarin. Parce que j'aime ce qu'en a fait Dumas, mais surtout parce que je kiffe le personnage historique qui est hyper compétent, intelligent, cool, amusant, pas du tout ridicule comme dans "Vingt ans après" sauf quand il le veut bien… Et ne laissait pas Anne d'Autriche indifférente au passage, même si, étant beaucoup moins con qu'Aramis, il s'est bien gardé de se la taper. J'aurais adoré une saison 3 avec Mazarin en antagoniste, voire - encore mieux ! - en protagoniste neutre et énigmatique, mais ça n'a hélas pas été le cas. Et je n'écrirai jamais cette fameuse saison 3 alternative, parce que c'est beaucoup trop de boulot. Mais ça m'a fait plaisir de faire de lui la main aveugle qui accorde quelques temps de tranquillité à nos mousquetaires.


End file.
